


A Moment Between Us

by glaivenoct



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-03 14:44:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 20,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17286050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glaivenoct/pseuds/glaivenoct
Summary: Even the simplest, silliest or sweetest of moments can be the most significant for a prince and his glaive.(Little occasionally connected snippets of fluff for Aithilin's New Year challenge)





	1. anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> A late little start for the January Nyxnoct challenge started by Aithilin ^.^ Don't know how many prompts I'll be able to cover, but I'm excited to give it a shot and spread more fluff!

He can’t sleep.

When he can’t sleep, it’s usually because of nightmares, or his fears and insecurities amplifying more than his heart can bear. He’ll toss, turn, fiddle on his phone or search for a mundane task to distract himself from the burdens weighing down on him. If he’s lucky, he has Nyx to flee to. Nyx, who goes to every length to free his heart and his mind from its troubles. Nyx, who’s taken him for midnight walks, danced with him on rooftops, and talked louder than every demon creeping into his head till he could find his way back to sleep.

More often than not, on the nights he can’t sleep, he’s lucky.

Tonight’s lucky, but for different reasons. Tonight, nightmares aren’t the reason he can’t sleep.

Noctis isn’t sure how to put it. Call it a high. Call _him_ high or happy-go-lucky. He doesn’t know. He doesn’t care. All he knows is that he’s spent the day in the clouds with Nyx, and despite the growing heaviness of his eyelids, he’s not ready to come down just yet.

He _can’t sleep_. Not when he’s pressed this close to Nyx, head propped against his shoulder as they sway in place. He _thinks_ they’re supposed to be slow dancing. Nyx holds his hand like they’re ready to slow dance, and there’s an arm wrapped secure around his waist, but Noct’s sure this still doesn’t qualify as slow dancing.

Whatever it is, he doesn’t want to stop. No matter how cold the wood floors may be under his bare feet may. The draft coming in from Nyx’s tiny, half closed window gets his legs shivering every now and again, but overall, Noctis is encompassed in warmth.

By Nyx’s navy knit sweater that hangs low enough to cover half of his boxers and gives his hands plenty of space to disappear into. By Nyx himself, with his damn human-heater tendencies.

“Babe?”

“Hmm?” There’s a squeeze around his waist, and Noctis nuzzles his head against Nyx’s shoulder to let him know he’s still with him.

“You’re falling asleep.”

“M’not.”

“You’re slurring your words. I’m pretty sure you are.”

“Can’t sleep.”

“Yeah, that’s why I pulled you out of bed and started doing.. well, whatever this is.” A soft laugh rumbles against Noct’s cheek and gets him to smile. “Knew it’d knock you out somehow.”

If his head wasn’t so distracted by this tranquil daze, he’d tell Nyx to shut up. “Don’t want this day to end.”

“Did you have a good day?”

Noctis nods, meaning to point out that every day with Nyx is a good day, but he’s slumping further into that heat as both arms come around him to squeeze again. “Love you,” he says instead.

“Love you, little king.” Gently, oh so slow and gently, Nyx scoops his sleepy prince into his arms, and carries him the few short steps it is to bed. Noctis slings his arms around Nyx’s neck like its instinct, tucking his head beneath his chin.

The second Noctis distantly realizes Nyx is placing him on the bed, his arms cling tighter in a plea for his glaive to immediately lay next to him. Nyx grants him his wish and pulls him close.

“I’m glad you had a good day,” he hears Nyx say. “Happy anniversary, Noct.”

Anniversary. Right – that’s why he spent the day in the clouds. That’s why he didn’t want this day to end. Today had been about absolutely nothing but _them_. Their world and their love.

Noctis loves sleep, but he loved today so much more. He’s not ready to let this moment go.

He supposes – with the meager bit of consciousness he has left – that maybe this moment can’t be fully surrendered to sleep. There was always tomorrow. Tomorrow, where he can wake up just like this, in Nyx’s arms. If that’s the case, Noctis can see the bliss of today bleeding effortlessly into tomorrow.

He smiles against him while Nyx’s fingers trace mindless, soothing patterns on his upper arm. He feels a kiss pressed into his hair, prompting the last thing on his mind before he surrenders to his sleepiness to spill from his lips.

“Love you with all my heart.”


	2. celebration

“We celebrate rain in Galahd.”

Noctis lifts his head from Nyx’s shoulder and looks at him. Nyx casts a smile out to the steady rainfall before them, arms resting on the knees hiked close to his chest. The two are huddled side by side on one of the stone platforms in the kingsglaive’s training grounds, sheltered by another platform above them.

They’ve shared a comfortable silence since the rain started, the chill of it cooling them down from their sparring session much faster. They’ve had plenty of opportunities to flee back to the citadel where it’s much more comfortable and drier. Noctis likes their little spot right here, though. Tucked in this little stone cove, keeping each other warm and enjoying each other’s presence.

He likes listening to Nyx’s voice over the drizzle of rain even more. _Loves_ that nostalgic smile on his face, full of admiration and free of melancholy. Noctis takes another moment to watch him in awe before he looks out to the rain.

“Is it because it doesn’t rain a lot over there?” He asks, leaning back into him.

“Rain’s considered a blessing,” Nyx nods. “Especially in the summer. People don’t like to stay inside when it pours. They like to sit on their porches and watch it.” He reaches for Noctis’ hand to entwine their fingers. “Reflect on the blessings in their own lives.”

“Have you been reflecting these past ten minutes?”

Nyx looks away from the raindrops and to his prince, lips pursing like he’s trying to stop himself from smiling any wider. “Hard not to. Look at what I’ve got.”

Noct’s heart swells, the faintest blush dusting his cheeks as he squeezes Nyx’s hand and pecks a kiss to his cheek.

“Did you know in Galahd it’s considered good luck to kiss in the rain?”

“What?” he asks on a laugh.

“The rain touches the soil and blesses the land,” Nyx recites it like a child’s fairytale. “If it touches you and your partner’s lips, locked in the beauty of true love’s kiss, then it’ll bless your love too.”

Nyx is smiling at him again and this time Noct’s certain his heart’s about to stop completely. “Do you really believe that?”

He shrugs. “I’ve never done it before. I wouldn’t know.”

“Do you want to find out?” Another shrug, followed by a smitten smirk that tells Noctis he totally wants to find out. Noctis chuckles, standing up and urging Nyx to follow him. “Come on, hero. Let’s celebrate the rain.”

They warp down to the ground together, boots squelching in the mud as they land, Noctis stumbling and grabbing Nyx’s arms to steady himself. They laugh together, the rain pelting them softly, but the brisk nip of each drop catching them off guard.

Nyx tilts Noct’s chin up, catching the last notes of his mirth with his lips, locking them in the beauty of true love’s kiss.

And damn, does Noct feel blessed.


	3. doting

Nyx has an affinity for taking care of people. He’ll put others first and himself last because he knows he can depend on himself. He prefers saving others trouble that way. Doesn’t mind coming home to his small apartment after long days and hard missions, reminding himself to _just breathe_. It’s a simple routine he’s had for years now.

He never would’ve predicted that someone special as Noctis could change things up a bit.

Nyx loves taking care of Noctis. He loves hugging him to his chest when he’s restless or having a bad day. He loves talking him to sleep with fingers in his hair, letting him sprawl over him however he pleases like a cat. He loves making him coffee or breakfast in the mornings. He loves drowning him in kisses, sweet touches and silly praises that make Noctis smile or laugh.

It gives Nyx the utmost pleasure to care for him so deeply.

Sometimes it still surprises him how much he enjoys Noctis caring for him deeply all the same.

Today, Nyx walks home on aching feet. Nothing new. He’s on his feet often, but today was particularly hard. In between drills, sparring and training a few new recruits, Nyx is _beat_. Every muscle pleads to retreat to bed and sleep like no man (maybe not even Noctis) has slept before.

Just lay down, breathe, and maybe make the love of his life smile. Seeing Noctis smile always lifts him up.

A smile is exactly what Noct greets him with when he walks through the door, followed by a kiss. Noct scrutinizes his face as he brushes his thumbs against his stubble.

“You okay?”

“Long day. I’m better when I get to come home to you, though.”

There’s that smile again. The warmest ray of light to Nyx’s bleaker skies on these days. Noctis pushes Nyx’s coat from his shoulders, taking his hand to lead him to the couch.

“What are you doing?” Nyx asks when Noctis practically forces him down to the cushions.

Noctis hushes him, setting his coat down and then climbing into Nyx’s lap. “Let me take care of you.” He presses his lips to his forehead, hands skimming up his chest and to the nape of his neck. “You’re overdue for some relaxation.”

“You think so?”

“I know so.” Noctis pulls him into the softest kiss, fingertips pressing into the base of his neck to massage. It makes Nyx’s eyes flutter shut, sighing content against Noct’s lips, reaching to take hold of his hips. “You’re amazing, you know that?” he lets his kisses wander lazily down his jaw and into the very curve of his neck before he buries his face in it. He rubs down Nyx’s shoulders and arms, all the way to his wrists.

The corner of his mouth quirks up into a pleased smirk as he tosses his head back. “You sure know how to make a guy feel that way.”

“Good. Love you.” Noctis lavishes the attention gently at Nyx’s throat, gradually to the little dip above his collarbone. That’s when Nyx starts biting his lip and feels the little shivers down his spine growing stronger.

He never expected allowing someone to care for him like this, so wholehearted and doting, would ever make him feel _this good_. His muscles loosen up beneath every one of Noctis’ tender touches. His heart ignites with every word of love spoken against his skin, and a keen desire coils in the pit of his belly.

“Nyx?”

“Hm?”

Noctis lifts his head and gives him the most doting gaze. “Wanna move to the bed?”

“Oh yeah, baby.”


	4. excitement

“Looking good, hero.”

Nyx pauses in adjusting his bowtie when he catches Noct leaning against the bathroom’s threshold through the mirror. He smiles and takes a moment to appreciate his prince in his royal raiment – a far more appealing sight than him, he thinks. Little does he know how mesmerized Noctis is of his sleek, black suit paired with his purple vest and bowtie.

Nyx’s never done well with any sort of formal attire. Or rather, he’s never really liked dealing with it. He’s had little reason in his life to spiffy up until now. When it came to the citadel’s royal functions or annual balls and parties, all Nyx’s ever had to do is show up in uniform, stand by some door or in some corner and observe.

He’s always dressed the part of a glaive. Never a guest.

Tonight’s the night things switch up a bit.

Tonight’s the night of the citadel’s annual After New Years party. It wasn’t long ago Nyx accompanied Noct for King Regis’ private new year’s gathering. A small, casual gathering where he knew everyone, and everyone knew him. This party, however, is much different.

It’s bigger, extended to various dignitaries and allies across the nations. Nyx’s stood guard for it before, back when it wasn’t _after_ New Year’s. (Apparently the king changed that somewhere down the line, preferring to spend the holiday with his son and closest friends.)

Tonight, Nyx attends as a guest rather than a glaive. Not just any guest, of course. Noct’s guest. His _date_. Though they’ve been dating for a while and most of Insomnia seems to know it by now, this is a first.

“Think I’ll make for a good first impression?” Nyx turns around to meet Noct as he approaches.

“As if you need to impress anyone.”

“There’s going to be a lot of people tonight, Noct. People that don’t know you’re dating one of your father’s glaives.”

“What happened to Nyx To-Hell-With-What-Anyone-Thinks Ulric?”

“He’s never been to one of your fancy parties before.” He chuckles, taking a hold of Noct’s hips to urge him closer. “I’m surprised you’re as calm as you are. You hate these things.”

“I do.” Noct looks up at him, resting hands upon his shoulder to smooth out the suit. “I’m kind of excited for tonight, though. Don’t get me wrong, I love the dopey faces you give me from your post when no one’s looking.” He cups Nyx’s face, the corners of his mouth turning up into the smallest, most secretive smile. “But I also love you and... I’d like to show you off.”

“ _You_ show _me_ off?” He raises a skeptical brow.

Noct pats his cheek in warning. “Don’t act like you’re not special.”

“Pretty sure compared to the Prince of Lucis, I’m not.”

“ _Shush_.” Noctis pressing two fingers to his lips to silence him. “To me you are, and everyone can know that. I fell for the hero of my father’s kingsglaive and I’m not sorry about it.”

Nyx knows Noctis never was, even when they were sneaking off to kiss in the gardens and empty hallways. Sending each other secret glances and telling gazes across crowded rooms. Holding hands beneath tables at restaurants and through quiet, hidden streets. They loved running off to their own little world together, even after they became recognized by the people of Insomnia.

In fact, they still do that. Nyx can see them doing it tonight, somehow. It’s part of who they are.

But he can’t deny the warmth spreading through his chest when he sees Noct excited to “show him off”. Nyx should be the one showing him off, because he knows tonight people will be expecting to greet a fine, young prince. Noctis is exactly that, but so much more than anyone else will ever know.

Beautiful, the true jewel to the Lucian kingdom. To his heart.

“Don’t be nervous. Having you on my arm is so much better than being on opposite ends of the room, isn’t it?”

Nyx relents with a nod, dropping his forehead against Noct’s, enjoying feeling fingers tangle into his braids. “Yeah, it is.”

“We’re still going to have to sneak off at some point though. I can only keep my hands off you for so long when you look like this.”

“Easy, Highness.” Nyx grins knowingly. “Ignis put a lot of thought into this suit, you know. Wouldn’t want you to ruin it in all your enthusiasm.”

“I’ll be gentle. Promise.”

With that, Nyx finds himself a little more excited for tonight as well.


	5. fireworks

“Are those coming from…?”

“My district, yes. Galahdians will use any excuse to bust out the fireworks.”

Tonight’s excuse must be: _If the citadel’s doing it, we can too!_ Noctis can barely hear the distant fireworks of Nyx’s district over the boom of the citadel’s above them. It’s quite a sight from their spot on the roof – the best place they figured they could sneak away from the After New Years party taking place stories below them.

Noct’s watched the city from rooftops before, but tonight everything seems significantly smaller. There’s something wondrous about watching it beneath the spark of colors painting the midnight sky. Something empowering about the way Nyx watches with him, arms snug around his waist, cheek slumped against the top of his hair.

Something’s in the air tonight that makes Noctis feel on top of the world.

Perhaps it’s the freedom Noct felt back down at the party, unapologetically making his entrance with his beloved glaive on his arm. Noctis _hates_ being in the spotlight. Hates a million stares being diverted his way at once.

He didn’t hate it so much tonight. He didn’t feel his heart pounding as anxiously against his chest. With Nyx’s arm linked in his, Noctis felt more confident than he expected to be.

And damnit, did he show his boyfriend off.

“Nice way to end the night, don’t you think?” Noctis asks.

“You don’t want to go back down?”

“Maybe to say goodnight to Dad and the others, but if I catch that ambassador looking at you too much again, I’m calling for her arrest.”

The laughter bubbling from Nyx’s chest rumbles pleasantly against Noct’s back. A kiss is placed at the top of his head. “You’re cute when you’re jealous.”

“ _My glaive_ ,” Noctis says like a petulant child. “Mine.”

“I’ll always be yours, little king.”

Save for a certain ambassador, everyone below them knows that in some form or another now. Where Noctis once thought letting one of the most cherished aspects of his life being known to others would terrify him – it doesn’t. He couldn’t be happier with the way tonight went.

He couldn’t be happier than he is right now, watching blue sprinkle the sky above them, purple igniting over Nyx’s district in the distance.

Noct turns around to face his glaive, pressing his hands flat to his chest, eyes roaming over the fine fit of his suit. “So… about the suit.”

“This _very nice_ and _specifically tailored_ suit?”

“I’ve decided it could use some adjustments.”

“Oh really?”

“Really.”

“I don’t think Iggy and the nice tailor man will appreciate that, Noct.”

Noct curls his fingers into the lapels of the suit, tugging Nyx closer to indulge him in a slow, teasing kiss, nipping his lower lip by the end of it. He grins, red lighting the sky around them, exposing the dilemma of temptation on Nyx’s face for a few seconds.

“Iggy and the nice tailor man don’t have to know,” he whispers against those parted lips.

“You’re the worst.”

Yet, Nyx goes in for another kiss like his life depends on it and triggers their own little burst of fireworks.


	6. gift

There’s a small box lying on his bed when he gets out of the shower. Noctis pauses in the doorway of his bedroom, eyeing it curiously, approaching slow and cautious as he glances back over his shoulder. He can hear Nyx rustling around in the kitchen, probably putting away their left-over take out. This box definitely wasn’t here when he grabbed his clothes _before_ showering.

He picks the box up carefully, finding it fits perfectly in the palm of his hand. He considers opening it but decides to shuffle back into the hall first.

“Nyx?”

“Yeah?” Nyx turns around as he closes the fridge, showing little to no reaction when Noctis holds the box up.

“What’s this about?”

“A gift, little king. For you.”

“You already gave me a gift on our anniversary, Nyx.”

“Does it really need to be our anniversary for me to get you something nice? Open it.”

He blinks, heat rushing through his cheeks as he blinks and tentatively pulls the top off. A small, black drawstring pouch rests inside. He plucks it out while Nyx comes around the counter to take the box from his palm. Noctis gently pulls the bag open and lets something small slip into his hand.

A single, slim black band. A ring. Noctis gapes at it, heart dipping his chest. It’s not what he thinks it is. No way, because Nyx isn’t dropping down on one knee. _A promise ring_ he rationalizes. Either way it has him blushing again.

“I know what you’re thinking,” Nyx says with a hint of amusement in his voice. “It’s not that. Here.” Noctis looks up just as Nyx takes the ring and then his hand, slipping it onto his pointer finger. “Good, it fits. Now…”

He’s fishing something from his jean pocket. A proud grin spreading from ear to ear when he presents another ring. An exact replica of Noct’s. Nyx slips it on his own pointer finger and adjusts it to where it’s comfortable.

“Wait for it…”

The pulse of warmth on his finger startles Noct at first. More so when a line of cerulean blue glows to life in the center of the ring. “What the…”

“There’s a sensor on the inside of mine. Given the right amount of pressure,” Nyx squeezes his own ring, and Noct’s pulses and lights all over again, “you’ll feel it. You can do the same thing to mine.”

Noctis squeezes his and is instantly fascinated to see Nyx’s come to life with that same blue pulse. It reminds him of their magic, the blue sparks and phantoms left behind when they warp. He’s at a loss for words despite the questions sitting on the tip of tongue. _How_ , _where_ , _when_ , _why_? Not that he’s ungrateful. Not in the slightest. He’s amazed, actually, but –

“You know that mission I’m going on in a couple weeks?” Nyx asks it so soft, like he doesn’t mean to scare Noct away with the subject.

Nyx going away on a mission for more than a few days is always a scary subject for Noct, though. He meets those honest eyes with a slow nod.

“I know you worry a lot when I’m away. I call you when I can. Text. Video chat if the service isn’t shitty, but sometimes I can’t be on my phone. I can always wear this ring, though. One little squeeze and I can tell you from oceans away that I’m safe, I’m alive and I’m thinking about you.”

Noctis swallows, stroking the sleek material with his thumb and pressing his ring finger over his heart.

“And if you’re ever worried or you just want to say hi, you can do the same.”

He’s not going to cry. He’s not going to cry. Damnit, he’s not going to cry. He can feel his heart swelling, though. If this isn’t one of the most thoughtful gifts… Another blush creeps up all the way from his neck. An almost tearful, but gratified smile touches his lips. He squeezes his ring one more time to see that beautiful glow spread across Nyx’s. He’s huffs out the breath caught in his chest, unsure of what words he could use to convey his thanks and adoration.

“Like it?”

All Noct can think to do is throw his arms around his boyfriend and hug the living daylights out of him. The chuckle he feels against him is all he needs to know that Nyx understands how grateful he is. How much he loves this gift and will cherish it during every mission that separates them. He shudders in Nyx’s arms briefly, very briefly, but steadies when he feels the returned embrace around him tighten.

“Thank you…” he mutters it into Nyx’s neck. “Thank you… _thank you_.”

“Anytime, little king.”


	7. hearth

There’s a fireplace in the king’s private study. A small, woodburning fireplace accented in black, adorned with intricate gold Lucian patterns; surrounded by a plush rug and two armchairs. It’s often the spot Noctis and his father like to settle into after their dinners sometimes, whether it’s just to talk or enjoy each other’s company.

Noct has fond memories of the fireplace: Sneaking into his father’s study when he was young – way past his bed time – and luring the man into telling him more adventurous stories to fend off restlessness. As if an adoring father could refuse his son when he sat across from him, so eager and invested in every word coming from his mouth. Waiting, _just waiting_ for the next sentence to amaze him.

Sitting in front of the hearth with his father has a similar effect on him as riding together in the Regalia does. It makes him happy. It feels safe. It feels special.

In recent months, it’s felt more special than usual.

Noctis was as surprised as Nyx the first time his father asked him to accompany them to the study. The look on Nyx’s face – a hilarious fit of cautious indecision – still makes Noct laugh to this day. In truth, though, Noct wanted it more than anything. To share such a special place and time with the two most special men in his life, well… that’s one of the dearer things he holds close to his heart. More than either of them will ever know.

He’s so busy dwelling on that thought, he doesn’t catch whatever joke has Nyx and his father bursting into mutual laughter.

“That story isn’t to leave this room. Cor may very well incite a rebellion and have my head.”

“On my honor as a glaive,” Nyx raises a hand while he laughs, “you have my word.”

Nyx sits on the floor wedged between Noctis’ legs. He always seems to opt for the floor whenever the three of them gather to talk like this. Noct’s fingers tend to slip into his hair to play with his braids when he does. Somehow, the simple act of being so relaxed and open in front of his father means the world to him.

“Noct?” his father’s voice has him blinking up at him with a hum, brow wrinkled ever slightly in concern under the flicker of flames. “Is everything alright?”

At that, Nyx’s hand paws blindly for his. Noctis takes it to give it a reassuring squeeze. “Yeah, sorry. Got lost in thought, that’s all.”

“You sure our tales of heroics and idiocy aren’t putting you to sleep?” Nyx asks teasingly, tilting his head back to look at him.

“Stories _are_ the easiest way to get him to sleep. When he’s not bouncing on the edge of his seat begging to hear more, of course.”

“I don’t do _that_ anymore, Dad.”

“You still knock out hard during story time, babe.”

“Shut up.”

“Never an uncommon sight for a dear tuckered prince needing to be carried all the way back to his room.”

“Please stop,” he pleads before they segway further into his childhood. “Go back to the heroics and idiocy. I’m listening this time, I swear.”

“Not for long, sleepy head.” That comment gets Nyx a well-deserved kick, and it makes him laugh.

“I do believe between Nyx and I there are plenty stories of heroics and idiocy to go around.”

Nyx snorts. “Oh yeah.”

Noct’s fingers find their way into Nyx’s hair again while his father goes into some tale of a poor, makeshift raft failing miserably on the waters of Caem. (Apparently a contributing reason to his father obtaining the royal vessel.) It gets a chuckle out of Nyx every now and again, nods and intrigued noises as the story progresses. Nyx shares his own fumbles and misfortunes back from when he was young and first learning how to sail from his own father.

There’s a twinkle in the king’s eye as he listens diligently, and Noctis can’t help but smile at it.

They go back and forth like this for a while. Between the warmth and the doubled sense of security, Noctis finds his eyelids growing heavier and heavier. He fights it out of spite, but in reality, he’s no match for their voices.

These are the voices that put him at ease. The ones that make him feel safe. That’s another reason Noct loves hearing their stories. Not that he’ll admit it out loud.

He shuts his eyes and lets their voices carry him off to sleep.

The moment is everything he could ask for. This right here is his hearth and his home.


	8. inkling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very late day 9 ^^; let's see how well I can play catch up today, friends

Sometimes Noctis can be doing the most mundane thing, or even nothing at all, and all Nyx will think is:

_I’m going to marry you one day_.

There’s nothing significant about the way Noct’s head is resting in Nyx’s lap as they lounge on the couch. Nothing significant enough about the way he focuses on his game of King’s Knight to really spark the thought of marriage. Yet it does. It does and there’s this odd… swell in Nyx’s chest, something in the quiet of Noct’s placid presence that fills him with sublime passion.

Marriage was never a huge concern of Nyx’s. He’d thought about it before; decided that he wanted it if he found the right person, but until then, it never occupied his mind much.

His mother used to tell him she didn’t think he’d marry young. Part of her didn’t want him to marry young like she did. She wanted him to live his own adventure before starting another with someone. She wanted him to take his time in love. Whoever turned out to be the true captor of Nyx’s heart, well, she always said they’d be a unique contrast to him. An anchor to ground and balance him. Nyx used to find it funny and ask her why she was so sure about that.

_“Call it a mother’s instinct. An inkling. Whatever you please. I know you, Nyx.”_

She really did. Damnit was she scary right too.

“What are you thinking about?”

The question startles Nyx out of his thoughts. Noctis still has his head in his lap, hasn’t seemed to have taken his attention away from his game for even a second. Nyx lets his hand wander into his hair to massage circles into his scalp.

“Nothing,” he says as he rests his head back against the cushions. He hears Noct pause his game and can see him looking this time out of the corner of his eye.

“Liar. I can feel you thinking.”

“Since when did your fancy crystal grant you that kind of power?”

“It didn’t. You just think loud.”

“That’s not a thing, Noct.”

“It’s not that questionable. You have a big head.”

Nyx gasps in offense, tweaking his side in retaliation to make Noct flinch and squawk. He’s fixed with an adorable glare after, and Nyx can’t help but laugh, petting his boyfriend’s hair in apology.

“I was thinking about you, brat.”

“Oh…” one blink and that glare turns into a flustered blush. It’s just as adorable, like he still doesn’t quite believe the effect he has on Nyx. “What about me?”

“A lot of things,” he shrugs. “The things I love about you.”

_The things that make me want to marry you._

“Sap.”

“You love it!”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He bites back a laugh, especially when Nyx goes to pinch his side again. “ _No_ ,” he grabs Nyx’s wrist and abandons his phone to the couch cushions in his attempt to sit up.

“C’mere, brat.” Nyx pulls Noct flush to him and wrestles him into the corner of the couch. In a tangle of limbs and a frenzy of laughter, he snuggles and smothers the prince with his mushy sentiment till he relents to it.

The day he marries Noctis could be sooner than he thinks. It could be in a year or two. It could be in several, whenever Nyx can’t bear the desire in his chest any longer. Call it a lover’s instinct. An inkling. Or boil it down to Nyx simply being drunk and blissfully in love. Either way, it’s going to happen. He’s been certain about that for some time now. Maybe even since the moment he realized he loved Noct.


	9. joy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A late day 10 that's somewhat connected with the "gift" prompt :D And the first time one of these chapters actually hits 1k~

It’s been a week now since Nyx left with a small team to the snowy plains outside Gralea. Niflheim, of all places. The greatest perpetrator to Noct’s anxiety. Lucky for him, however, the ring Nyx gifted to him weeks ago has done _wonders_ for it. Any time his brain reels into trains of irrational thought regarding Nyx’s safety, he gives his ring a twist and a squeeze.

It never takes more than a couple of minutes for that bright blue to light along the band. One warm pulse of magic against his skin and Noct finds his heart slowing back down in no time.

He keeps it on when he goes to bed at night. Some nights Nyx has been able to call and tell him goodnight. Others, Noct’s received a double pulse while settling beneath his covers and determined it’s their unspoken “goodnight” when Nyx is unable to call. He’s received double pulses in the morning as well, usually followed by a good morning text soon after.

Nyx’ll do it even when they’re talking on the phone. It’s whenever he tells him he loves him, whenever he reassures him he’s coming home soon, and moments following the end of their calls.

Today, Nyx is doing it every hour on the hour. Every hour he’s closer to being back home.

The excitement’s bubbled up inside Noctis since he woke up this morning to triple the pulses and a text to inform him Nyx would be home by evening. Now, in the past hour, Noct’s felt his phone buzz quietly in his pocket multiple times. He’s hidden his hand underneath the table, lest the light of his ring every ten minutes or so distract the council men and women around him.

This meeting was never supposed to last this long. His father even told him he didn’t have to sit in on this one if he didn’t want to. There’d be plenty of meetings for him to fulfill his royal duty as Prince, but Noctis decided to do it anyway. It was a good way to occupy his time for a good hour or so, distract him until Nyx was finally home.

It’s been over an hour, though, and sometimes Noctis is still surprised at how long people can talk and debate. He’s offered his insights and opinions where he could, listened intently to the ones of his father and others, but now he just wants the damn thing _to end_. He can see as much on his father’s face whenever their eyes meet for more than a few seconds.

It’s been some time since he last felt his phone buzz in his pocket or his ring pulse to life. He doesn’t think much of when Clarus leaves the room for a moment, only to return and whisper something in his father’s ear.

He nudges Noct’s arm and beckons him to lean in closer.

“The team from Gralea’s finally arrived if you’d like to excuse yourself.”

His heart speeds up again and he refrains from twisting in his seat like an anxious child. “It’s okay if I do?”

“We’ve both sat here long enough to know nothing on this matter will be solved tonight. Go on, Noct. Tell Nyx I’ll see him soon.”

“Thanks, Dad,” Noct smiles and gives his father’s forearm a squeeze. His father pats his hand and shoos him off with his own smile.

He makes sure his chair doesn’t squeak when he stands up from it. No one pays much mind to him as he makes his way to the door. They’re all too wrapped up in their rebuttals and compromises to see their Prince slip away into the hall. He offers a calm “Good evening” to the guards stationed outside, walks as calm as he can until he’s out of their sights enough to stride around the next corner.

He warps down the empty corridors, half jogs past the citadel staff with brief greetings. The excitement’s building in him all over again and catching in his throat, waiting for the right moment to burst and shower his glaive in every bit of love he hasn’t been able to give the past week.

He barrels right into Pelna as a result once he reaches the briefing room at kingsglaive headquarters, a sharp _oof_ sounding from the both of them.

Nevertheless, Pelna chuckles and steadies him with hands on his shoulders. “Whoa, where’s the fire, Noct?”

“I don’t know. I was hoping you could tell me.”

“He’s finishing up with Drautos in his office. Should be out soon.”

Noct nods, eyes flicker over to the corner where the door to Drautos’ office is tucked away. He flashes Pelna a bright smile. “Thanks. Welcome back.”

“Good to be back,” he gives his shoulder a pat and heads on his way, leaving Noct to stew in his own eagerness.

He stands for a minute, pacing and twisting his ring on his finger, wondering if he should step any closer to the door. No, no, that might seem too desperate. He should stay here. Stay and be patient. Patience doesn’t mean he can’t give his ring a squeeze… and another.

By the third, the sound of Drautos’ office door opening follows soon after and makes Noct jump in his skin. He whirls on his heel to see Nyx looking down at his glimmering ring, brows raised in surprise. Noctis waits for the door to slip shut behind Nyx, then gets his attention with a relieved and almost disbelieving exhale.

“Well hello, beautiful,” Nyx pairs the greeting with his classic crooked grin.

That’s all it takes for Noctis to barrel into him as well, albeit with a little more intention and the immediate crash of their lips. “Hi,” he says against Nyx’s when they part, one hand gliding of the familiar texture of that uniform coat, the other scratching against the extra stubble on his face. “ _I missed you_.”

“Missed you too. You have no idea.”

Noct gets somewhat of an idea when Nyx wraps his arms around him so tight and spins them. He tries to keep himself quiet enough so Drautos doesn’t hear, but that distinct _Nyx_ touch, the comforting smell of his uniform’s leather, the inevitable twist of braids in his hands again – Noctis can’t help but laugh delightedly into his coat.

“Rings really make a difference when I’m gone like this, don’t they?”

Noctis settles his laughter and tips his head back to look up at Nyx. He reaches for the band on Nyx’s finger even as those hands slide down to his hips. The material of their bands clink together as he nods in agreement.

Though, for as much as he loves and appreciates them in times like these, nothing could truly compare to the joy of being back in Nyx’s arms again.


	10. kisses

“ _Ow_.”

“Hold still, Nyx.” Noctis admonishes him with the firm pull of the bandaging around his bicep. He puts the utmost care into every wrap following it, making sure it’s snug enough around the offending wound to keep it safe from infection. It wasn’t enough to warrant stitches, but enough for Noct to fuss over with warm water and antiseptic.

This was his fault, after all. The most ridiculous, miscalculated warp he ever could have pulled off. How – _how_ on eos could he have been so stupid and careless? Sure, the wound wasn’t _that_ serious, but it bled, and it hurt. Those were two of the last things Noctis ever wanted to happen to Nyx. Even though it has (and much worse than this), Noctis never wanted it to be by his own hand no matter how minor.

He can feel Nyx’s eyes on him. He can sense his desire to snicker despite his yelp a second ago. Noctis just takes a deep breath and focuses on his bandaging. He’s grateful to be sitting in one of the private training rooms. Grateful no one else witnessed his sloppy slip up resulting in Nyx’s injury. He was scolding himself as it is. He didn’t want to deal with the thoughts of others scoffing at him for being a clumsy Prince and terrible boyfriend all at once.

“Noct?”

“I’m almost done.”

“Noct, babe, look at me please.”

He’s hardly looked him in the eye since he fetched the first aid kit, but he chooses to oblige Nyx. That’s probably the least he can do at this point, but it’s difficult facing the sweet sympathy on the man’s gorgeous face.

“This isn’t that big of a deal,” he says as kindly as Noct expects him to, eyes pleading for him to forgive himself.

“I was careless.”

“It was _an_ _accident_.”

“An accident that _hurt you_.”

“ _Noct_.” Nyx laughs and grabs Noctis’ face, bringing it inches from his. He strokes his cheeks with his thumbs. “I’m a glaive. I’ve been hurt a lot of times by a lot of people on purpose. This is _nothing_. C’mon, I don’t like when you’re hard on yourself like this.”

He did have a good point, though for some reason those facts didn’t have the same effect on Noctis when he thought of them himself. Everything always sounded better coming from Nyx though, didn’t it? If it came from Nyx, then he truly could put his worries to rest and tell that nagging part of his brain to shut up.

Noctis sighs, unable to look past Nyx’s unconditional love.

“Sorry.”

“You don’t have to be, but if you’d like, I know just the thing to fix this permanently.”

“What’s that?”

Nyx lets go of his face and scoots back, presenting the bandaged arm clear in front of him. “A kiss to make it feel better.”

That finally has Noctis cracking a smile, a snicker stopping short in his throat as he gives the glaive a sideways look. “Are you serious?”

“A hundred percent. Please, help a poor, wounded soul out, would you?”

“If I must.” He leans forward to place the most delicate kiss over the bandages. When he comes back up, Nyx is smiling.

“Would you look at that, it’s a miracle. Now if it’s not too much trouble, I have another injury that could use attending.”

“Really now?” Noct raises a brow at him.

“Really. See this cheek?” Nyx turns his head and presses two fingers to his skin. “It hasn’t been kissed since this morning. It needs attention immediately.”

Noctis laughs, but nonetheless cups Nyx’s cheek and leans in for another kiss. “Any other serious injuries I should know about, dear glaive?”

Nyx looks to the ceiling, feigning deep contemplation for a good moment before he purses and taps his lips. Noctis can’t keep his amused smile from stretching wider.

This kiss is just as gentle as the others, but much more drawn out. He rests a hand on his firm chest while Nyx wraps an arm around him to pull him closer. Noctis pours the subtlest apology into a quick peck, and the way Nyx presses his lips a little more insistently after tells him _It’s okay._

“All better?” Noctis asks with the tilt of his head, and the alluring bat of his eyelashes.

“Mm, not quite. Keep going, please?”

“Of course, hero.”


	11. lazy days

It’s his day off, but Nyx still wakes up at dawn by habit. Early guard shifts several days in a row will do that to him, and it only makes the realization that he can go back to sleep even sweeter. That, and the warm body snuggled against his side. He chances a look at Noctis before he drifts back to sleep, fingers effortlessly finding their way into inky tousled strands.

He doesn’t kiss the top of his head like he wants to. Another habit when he wakes up for his early shifts. A habit Noctis trained himself at some point to wake up to so he could see Nyx off.

The sunlight barely touches them from Nyx’s small window, but just enough to highlight the half of Noct’s face that isn’t tucked away from the world. _Beautiful_ , he thinks as he slings an arm around his slumbering prince. Within minutes, he’s asleep again.

Nyx’s days off make for the best lazy days. Noctis tends to cling more to him in the mornings on those days, as if there’s some unconscious part of his sleep cycle that _knows_ there’s nothing cruel about trapping Nyx in bed. He’s got nowhere to be, after all. He can cuddle and sprawl all over him without causing inner turmoil about whether getting out of bed is worth it.

It’s not worth it on these days. These days are meant for indulgence and leisure at whatever pace they please.

They’re spooning when Nyx wakes up again. His arms are secured at Noct’s midriff, his face buried into his hair. The sun shines bright and clear over them now, enough for Nyx to better see the blooming marks on Noct’s neck from last night.

Right, last night. He’s awake enough to remember that now.

Nyx takes a deep breath and kisses the top of his head this time. Noct stirs with a drowsy noise, hand going to absently stroke one of his arms.

“Morning,” he whispers into his ear, placing another kiss behind it after.

“Morning.” He’s surprised at how coherent Noctis manages to say it, though there is a rasp in his voice. Still a bit worn from the night before apparently. “Sleep.”

“Still?” Nyx chuckles and coils his arms tighter around his sleepy prince.

“Day off.” Noctis reminds him with a nod. His eyes are still closed, and his lips are just barely parted. How can Nyx deny him just a little more sleep when he’s as peaceful as this?

He can’t. So, he doesn’t. Not for another hour at least when he feels Noct shifting against him.

“You finally awake?”

“Somewhat.”

“Want coffee?”

Noctis shakes his head. “Not yet. Stay.”

“As my Prince commands.”

He stays in place for a good fifteen minutes or so, holding and caressing him as city bustles with life outside. He starts teasing the shell of Noct’s ear when he gets bored. Then his jaw. Then his neck, right over the marks he’s already left. It’s not long before Noct’s squirming in his arms.

“Nyyyx…” he whines while burying his face into the pillows.

“Something the matter, little king?”

“Not fair.”

“What’s not?”

“ _That_.”

“This?” Nyx repeats his pattern of quick, tickling kisses up and down his neck, adding the extra tease of his beard.

Noct tries curling away from him, but Nyx only pulls him closer to persist. He can feel him quivering with languid laughter, and if that’s not one of the cutest things, then Nyx doesn’t know what is. It’s all the more reason to tease him further and make him burst.

“ _Stop_ ,” he pleads, no longer able to contain his giggles. “Coffee! I want coffee!”

“I thought you wanted me to stay?” He asks, nuzzling his scruff without mercy against his neck.

“ _Nyyyx_!”

At last, Nyx lets up with his own laugh and releases Noctis from his torturous hold. He gives him a moment to recollect himself. He can’t _not_ smirk at the glare his boyfriend fixes him with after. It’s adorable paired with that pout and bedhead.

“Awake now?”

“You’re still making me coffee.”

“That sounds fair.”

Lazy days – the perfect kind of day to ease himself back into Noct’s good graces with all his love and attention.


	12. moonlight

Neither of them could sleep tonight. They went through their usual motions: the dopey slow dances, the nonsensical conversations about anything and everything, exchanging languid kisses beneath the covers as if they were a secret to the four walls around them. Nothing seemed to give.

So, they went for a midnight walk.

Altissia has a unique glow to it at night. The shimmer of the moonlight along the city’s waters mesmerizes Noctis as he strolls across the cobblestone path, Nyx’s arm linked in his. There’s warmth all around him. The warmth from Nyx, the warmth of the russet light emitting from the street lamps, and the steaming cup of hot chocolate in his hands.

It’s not making Noct any sleepier. In fact, Noct’s sure he could walk every inch of Altissia with Nyx until the sun rises.

Maybe Altissia is the issue itself. Not that it’s his first time experiencing the grandeur of the city, but it’s his first time experiencing it with Nyx. His first time having someone to associate all the beauty and the romance with. It adds a heightened sense of wonder to this little getaway of theirs; a fresh spark in his chest for every waterside kiss in quiet corners, every time they hold hands as they explore the docks, the markets and the cafes.

Wandering the city at night heightens it all further.

“A lot different from walking around Insomnia at night, isn’t it?”

Noctis takes a sip of his drink and leans into Nyx, nodding against his shoulder. “It’s like we have the whole city to ourselves.”

“I could make out with you so hard right now and no one could say anything about it.”

“Is that what’s on your mind right now?”

“Kissing you is always on my mind, Noct.”

“This isn’t helping the restlessness at all, you know.”

“Good thing this is our little getaway then.” Nyx squeezes his hand and comes to a stop, pulling Noctis to face him. “No responsibilities, remember? Just us. I can kiss you into the morning and we could sleep till the afternoon and no one could tell us a damn thing.”

Noctis swallows, bewitched by mellow deepening of Nyx’s voice. Nyx seems a little bewitched himself, whether by the city or the stars or Noctis himself. Something tells him it’ll be a while before they sleep.

And that’s perfectly fine with him.

“Get lost with me, little king?”

Noctis smiles up into those glittering eyes, silver as the light the moon casts upon them this silent night.

“Lead the way, hero.”


	13. new year

“I haven’t seen you light these in a while.”

“Yeah, not too proud about that.”

Nyx cups his hands around one of the three tea lights spread before him as if there’s some outside force to protect it from. Noctis watches over his shoulder, fascinated by the concentration on his face as his attention fixes center on the wick. The palm of his hand flickers with magic, and Nyx meticulously manipulates the flame till it ignites the wick.

Countless times Noctis has watched him light the scentless candles or the incense burner next to his corkboard. Most often, he lights both and fills his small apartment with the musk of a rainforest. Sometimes Noct can see clear on his face that the scent reminds Nyx of home; of the forest and trails he trekked often with Libertus, Crowe and Selena to reach the Galahd River.

It never fails to relax Nyx. Noct’s always boiled it down to a cultural thing, but he’s meant to ask about it for some time now. That hint of remorse in his tone makes him feel more inclined to, because come to think of it, this is the first time Nyx has lit the candles and incense since the new year began.

The caution in Nyx’s summoned flames is making up for the lapse in habit, he assumes. Like he’s nurturing an apology to some higher power. Noctis can only wonder why.

“Did you do this back home too?” he asks, eyeing the wisps of smoke that curls and bleeds into the air.

Nyx nods as he moves to the hover over the next candle. “People will burn incense for different reasons in Galahd. Good luck, cleansing negativity, protection from daemons, spirits and what have you.”

“What do you burn it for?”

“Commemoration.” Nyx brings the second candle to life seconds after.

Naturally, Noctis looks to Nyx’s corkboard. The tribute to all he had lost. Full of pictures, drawings, letters, news clippings and trinkets. Even his one-way ticket to Insomnia, complete with Noctis’ father’s signature. Suddenly, the remorse in Nyx’s voice makes more sense to him.

“Ma loved the smell of the forest. She loved it because my father loved it. When he passed, she told us if we lit a candle for him with the incense, it’d help his soul rest easier. It’d make him smile wherever he was, too.”

Noctis crosses his arms over Nyx’s chest and rests his cheek atop his head. He lets a brief hug inquire if Nyx is okay, and The way Nyx rubs one of his arms without hesitation tells him he is. Not sad. Reflective and nostalgic at best.

Three candles. Noctis understands now.

“Your family’s rested well over the years, then.”

“Been neglecting it lately. I need to fix that.” Nyx shifts in his seat to look up at him. “Want to help me?”

“Help you?”

“The last candle is for my mother. Want to light it?”

“I… is that okay? I mean, shouldn’t I -”

“It’s more than okay, Noct.” Nyx smiles. “Promise.”

Noctis is slow to unlink his arms from around Nyx and kneel next him. He follows Nyx’s exact motions from earlier, cupping his hands around the small candle as if to protect it. He glances at the picture of Nyx’s mother and sister before focusing on the wick, hesitant to call his magic. He inhales deep and straightens his shoulders.

A candle. It’s a simple candle but it means so much more to Nyx, and the last thing Noctis wants to do is taint it. He wouldn’t have asked him to do this if that were possible though, would he? This is something Nyx _wants_ and if that’s the case…

He jumps when Nyx takes hold of his wrists. A kiss is pressed to his temple as warmth spreads against the skin of his wrists all the way to his fingertips. A little magical encouragement. Noct smiles.

“I think Ma would’ve loved you. She’d probably ask you where you’ve been all my life and then make you gain ten pounds. That’s how you know she loves you.”

Noctis smiles and leans back against Nyx, feeling the warmth of his own magic beginning to thrum and flourish beneath his skin. “Hope she knows how much I would’ve loved to meet her… and how much I love you.”

Nyx laughs into his hair. “That woman had a sixth sense that could transcend anything. I’m sure she knows exactly how good you are for me.”

And with that, Noctis brings the candle flickering to life.


	14. open

The scar on his back was once a mental hurdle in his past relationships. 

Opening up about it was put off for as long as possible. Not that it ever needed much explanation. It was rare Noct ever came across someone who didn’t know about the Marilith attack anyway, but that never made it easier to talk about. He never  _ wanted  _ to talk about it. He wanted to ignore it and pretend like he was moderately normal; that he didn’t have a slight limp in his gait. That he didn’t wake up some days terribly stiff and aching. That cold winter days were some of the hardest for him. 

Intimacy used to terrify him no matter how much he craved it. He couldn’t help fearing repulsion and pity. Alarm and reluctance. He had his good experiences. He had his bad experiences.

Now he has Nyx.

Nyx, who never pushes him where he isn’t ready. Nyx, who meets his fear with patience and encouragement. Nyx, who likes to kiss around the marred skin on his back with the utmost love as if it were as beautiful as every other part of him. Softening and smoothing the edges of his old hurts, his ever renewing doubts, with praises and sweet nothings.

He’s not the perfect Prince, so he tries to be so appropriately  _ Noct _ . Noct, who is nowhere near perfect either, but is so much more than the ideals and expectations assigned to him at birth. He doesn’t think that makes his scar beautiful, but it makes him Noct. 

Nyx, with every little kiss and caress to it, reaffirms that constantly.

“Doing good?” Nyx asks one calm, sensual night, indulging him in light of an exceptionally draining day.

Noctis nods against his pillow, a content smile tugging at his lips as he shivers at Nyx’s diligent kisses along his spine. “Doing great.”

“You sure?”

“Nyx...” he arches as the attention trails to the small of his back. “Whatever you do, don’t stop.”

A chuckle barely touches his imperfect skin. Though, Noctis hardly remembers it’s imperfect in these moments. He never thought that could happen. Never thought that letting himself be this open and raw with someone could feel this good and safe.  Time and time again Noct’s bared every aspect of himself to this wonderful man – only for Nyx to love it all. The good, the bad, the scars, none of it rendered him unlovable or undeserving of affection. 

“I’ve got you, baby.” Nyx follows the scar back up and noses at his nape, arms snaking around his front to wander, tease and tug him close. “I’ve always got you.”

“Nyx?” the whine is full of need and free of shame. He turns his head to him and is met with a kiss, one hand on his chest, the other coming to tickle back down the length of his scar. Noctis shudders and arches into the touch.

“I know,” Nyx says against his lips, leisurely maneuvring them into a proper position so he can love the rest of him.  


	15. picturesque

“It looks different than I remember.”

“When was the last time you were here?”

“When I was… four, maybe?”

Nyx snorts. “I’m surprised you remember being here at all.”

Noctis bumps his shoulder into Nyx’s and leans against the lighthouse railing, gazing out at the deep blue waters of the Cygillian Ocean. The waves lap steadily at Caem’s rocky planes, and Noct raises his head to inhale that crisp ocean air. He doesn’t remember why his father traveled back to Caem all those years ago. He _does_ remember crying his four-year-old head off, begging the man to stay until it was decided he would come along for the trip.

He remembers sitting atop Cor’s shoulders as they made their way toward the lighthouse, pointing in awe at a how vibrant everything seemed at the time. The grass here was once better trimmed, the stone steps weren’t cracking and chipping away into the dirt, and the lighthouse wasn’t as bleached by the sun as it is now.

And yet, Noctis is still amazed by it. Especially with the view before him.

The sun has yet to set, but the sky gradually tinges pink and bleeds into the peachy horizon. Ravatogh fumes off in the distance above the cliffside and the winding roads, though Noctis feels little to no heat here amongst the chilly waters. The warmest thing next to him is Nyx.

“Does four-year-old you remember the view being this great?”

“Pretty sure four-year-old me was _amazed_ by the view. I’d never seen anything like it before.”

“Feel good to be back?”

Noctis watches the seagulls glide over the water before he looks Nyx’s way. The glaive’s smiling at him when he does, eyes earnest with curiosity and affection. Noct smiles, slides his hand across the rusty railing to take Nyx’s.

“Yeah. I’m glad you’re here too.”

“I know we’re supposed to be here to bring back your father’s vessel, but this feels way too much like a romantic getaway.”

“If my father lets us come all the way out here and expects us to head straight back to Insomnia as soon as we get it, he’s sorely underestimating us.”

“You thinking what I’m thinking?”

He’s thinking of taking the vessel for his own little joy ride once they get it up and running. Of finding a nice little spot for some fishing. Of coasting along leisurely to take in more wonderful sights while trading seaside kisses with Nyx beneath the stars.

“I’ve never kissed a man on a boat before.” Noctis lets his smile turn coy. “Sounds romantic.”

“Let’s find out how romantic, shall we?” Nyx tugs him away from the railing, and with an eager giggle Noct hurries with him back to the elevator. He’s already pulling Nyx in for a taunting kiss once the door closes and they begin their descent down to the harbor. It’s like they’re forbidden lovers sneaking off to sail to a secret paradise. Or so it feels that way to Noctis.

A day or two to themselves wouldn’t hurt anyone, right?

_Right_ is the only thing coming to his brain when Nyx starts kissing him harder.


	16. quiet

It’s the perfect level of quiet. They’re surrounded by the sound of the Cygillian’s tranquil waves sloshing into one another, the faint whisper of the wind drifting between them, and the occasional chirruping chatter of seagulls heading to shore.

“Damnit!”

Ah, and the occasional curses from one determined King of Fishing. Nyx props his chin on the cushioned top of his seat, tilting his head thoughtfully at his angling boyfriend. The sun was long set by now, the moon and stars shining upon them instead. They’d spent a fair hour or so cruising, until Noctis decided he wanted to fish. Rarer ones tend to come out at night sometimes, and Nyx has nothing against watching Noct under the majestic starlight.

“You alright there?”

“Fine. Line snapped is all.”

“ _No_ ,” Nyx gasps. “You, the Great King of Fishing, didn’t think to respool the line?”

Noctis whirls around to glare at him, but it fades the second Nyx winks at him. “Shut up. I got too eager, okay?”

“I noticed,” Nyx chuckles. “Want to find another spot?”

Noctis shakes his head and lets his rod disappear into his royal arsenal. “Kinda want to just sit here for a moment.”

Nyx pats the empty spot next to him, smiling as Noct wastes no time to approach. He plops down and fits himself effortlessly into Nyx’s side, as if the space was always meant for him. Nyx slings an arm around him, raises his chin so Noct can nuzzle his head beneath it. One mutual and calm exhale and they’re both watching the stars.

It’s quiet. So beautifully quiet in way that makes Nyx fall a little more in love with it. With this. _With Noct_.

They’ve already informed the king of their whereabouts, that they’re safe and won’t be sailing back to Insomnia for at least another day. “Boat repairs” Noctis claimed over the phone, but not five minutes later did Nyx receive a text from Regis (something that still startles him whenever the name pops up on his phone) saying _Be safe now. Don’t get too lost at sea_!

So, the king didn’t sorely underestimate them after all. Nyx almost laughs at the thought. At least they have his seal of approval to take their time.

Getting a little lost doesn’t sound all that bad, either. They seemed to be good at that lately, and each time it’s left a significant yearn tugging at Nyx’s heart and soul. A yearn begging for something more, something _bigger_ , an extra step in this little adventure they called love.

It keeps bringing him back to one familiar train of thought.

_I’m going to marry you one day._

The longer he watches the languid migration of the cloud and the stars, and the more Noctis leans into him as the quiet gets him to doze, the more the thought refuses to leave Nyx alone.


	17. reason

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still not caught up, but I _at least_ needed to get this one out :') wish me luck this week friends.

“Noctis, is there a reason you’re pacing in front of my desk like a caged coeurl?”

Had he been pacing? He didn’t mean to, but there was something crawling under his skin. Something making his palms sweat and his heart race the more he tried to determine _how_ to word this. He didn’t know who else to talk to. Luna, perhaps? Luna was always good with words and putting his heart back at ease, but gods help him, he _did not_ have the patience to sit down and pour his feelings into ink and paper.

His father made the most sense. His father’s been in this position before, at least to some extent. It’s hard to imagine the man being anything but a pillar of composure and grace regarding something so important, but Noct’s sure he’ll understand in one way or another.

Not to mention Noctis wants his approval too. If he can just find a way to get the right words out.

He swallows and forces himself to stop pacing, turning to face his father with a deep breath.

“Come now,” Regis frowns, straightening in his chair gesturing for Noctis to sit in the one across from him. “What’s troubling you, son?”

Noctis settles into the seat, fingers naturally wrenching into the hem of his shirt. “I… I wanted to ask you something. About mom.”

“I see,” Regis says, brows rising in interest. Somehow Noct can’t help but already regret this. They’ve talked openly about his mother before, but never in this context. Never to use it as a segway into his own affairs. “Noct, you know there’s no reason to be shy about that. What would you like to know?”

Noctis shifts in his seat, twisting the black ring Nyx gifted to him on his finger. “How did you know?” he asks the question into his lap practically, and when he looks back up his father is leaning forward. Hands folded, green eyes squinting to try and understand the question. Noctis clears his throat to specify. “How’d you know she was… the one, I guess?”

_The one_ , gods, Noctis resists the urge to cringe at himself. He was once so afraid of opening up to his father like this, especially in the first few months of dating Nyx when next to no one knew about them. It got easier over time when he finally told him, but this? _The one_? That’s a whole other level of confiding. One he has yet to place in anyone.

“Well,” his father says thoughtfully, “as you know, your mother and I were long-time friends before we started seeing each other. I suppose that played a part in it. My heart always found it’s way back to her, after all.”

“So… you knew for a while even before you married her?”

“Yes.” He nods. “I’d say I did.”

“But when you knew you wanted to marry her… did you wait a while?”

“Long enough to gather my nerves and find the proper ring. I did end up proposing a few days earlier than I intended.” His lips curve in fond reminiscence, enough to reach the wrinkles at the corner of his eyes. “I got ahead of myself. Simply couldn’t bear the thought of not being engaged to her for another day.”

That gets Noctis to smile as well and feel a little better knowing he’s not the only one stewing in nerves over thoughts like this. He gives the black band on his finger a squeeze out of habit.

“Noct?” his father’s smile is much smaller now, but smug and knowing. “Has there been something on your mind lately? Something important and regarding Nyx?”

His ring glows and spreads warmth along the digit, making his heart flutter. That alone is enough to reaffirm him. It gives him the courage to nod to his father’s question and meet that suspecting stare with unwavering certainty.

“Talk to me, son.”

Noctis does.

He doesn’t know when the feeling first hit him, but _it’s there_. It’s intensified inside him more and more ever since their anniversary and start of the new year. Now it sits in him like an instinct; a calling and a desire waiting to be sated. Maybe it was all thanks to Nyx’s return home from that week-long mission… or Altissia… or their recent cruise around Caem.

Pinpointing the exact moment is difficult, but Noctis _knows_ this blissful high he’s ridden the past month must lead to _something_.

Seeing and hearing his father’s approval for himself makes him think he can start taking matters into his own hands. He simply can’t bear the thought of not making this… this _something_ happen.


	18. surprise

“Well, this is certainly a surprise…”

The falter in the king’s voice does little to steady Nyx’s racing pulse. He thinks he catches a flicker of conflict in the man’s eyes, something concerned or uncertain. That’s not good. That’s a sign of one of his worst fears coming true. A sign that the most important man in Noctis’ life doesn’t think he’s worthy enough for him after all.

Maybe his eyes are playing tricks on him. His nerves are shot to hell as it is, which is a bit hilarious to him. All that time on the battlefield, charging headfirst into chaos with so much as a second thought, and now he can hardly keep himself from collapsing into a boneless pile.

Marriage, however, isn’t akin to chaos, is it?

No, certainly not, but Shiva if it doesn’t _wreak_ chaos on Nyx’s heart.

He’s never been one to care what others might have to say about him and Noct. Regis, for obvious reasons, has always been a different story. Where Nyx feared prohibition, Regis always surprised him with acceptance. It wasn’t fake, either. Nyx had lived around Lucians long enough to tell those who tolerated him from those who accepted him. Regis has only ever been genuine with him, from the very day he stepped foot in the citadel.

That makes Nyx think maybe he’s seeing things after all. A trick of his irrational thoughts. An attempt to discourage him from pressing this matter further.

He’s come too far to leave it be now. He straightens in his spot in front of Regis’ desk and folds his hands behind his back. It’s all about standing tall and maintaining his confidence.

“I wanted to go about it the right way,” he explains. “I know it’s a Lucian custom to ask for the parents’ blessing, but I don’t know if royalty’s any different.”

Regis hums thoughtfully, finger stroking along his beard. “Naturally, I must have you forego a series of perilous quests and return with the hearts of several wyverns if you wish to receive my full blessing. How soon can you leave for Ravatogh?”

Had Nyx not been around Regis’ wit long enough, he would’ve blinked at him in befuddlement and possibly experience a heart attack. Luckily, it’s been ages since Nyx last pondered the potential ulterior motives in the man’s humor. He breathes out through his nose, eyes shutting as he hangs his head and trembles in silent laughter instead. Regis laughs with him, audible and amicably.

“You’ve been sitting on this decision for a while, haven’t you?” he asks after. Nyx fights the urge to fidget in his stance.

“Long enough to know I’m serious about it. I, uh… I don’t have a ring yet, but I have an idea of what I’m going for.”

“And how soon do you plan to propose?”

“I’m shooting for some time this week… if His Majesty wishes to grant his blessing, that is.”

“Please, Ulric. I think we both know there’s not a rank or force out there that could keep you from doing what you please. Certainly not when it comes to Noctis.”

Nyx smiles and notices his pulse beginning to dwindle down to normal. “It would mean a lot to me, Your Majesty, to have your blessing. I know it’d mean a lot to Noct too.”

Regis folds his hands beneath his chin and considers him for a moment. An agonizingly slow moment that gets Nyx’s pulse picking up again. There’s a quick quirk of the man’s lips to accompany his scrutinizing stare. Nyx tries not to meet it for too long. It makes his skin itch, makes him feel like there’s something Regis knows that he doesn’t.

Regis standing from his seat robs him of the chance to linger on the observation. “There’s no need for formalities here, Nyx.” He circles around the edge of the desk and clasps a hand firmly on his shoulder. “And if you must know – you and Noct have had my blessing for a while now.”

Funny enough, it’s not that much of a surprise, but it still feels good to hear it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> place your bets on who proposes first friends. it's gonna happen I swear, bear with me lol


	19. time

Something’s up.

Noctis notices it during dinner at their favorite Galahdian restaurant (the one they went to on their first date “coincidentally” enough). Nyx notices it when they venture to the flea market in his district to walk off the ungodly amount of food they consumed. Whether Nyx gets lost in thought every now and again, or Noctis keeps fiddling with the edges of the sleeves, they both sense something amiss.

It makes their nerves skyrocket.

Tonight’s supposed to be all about timing. Finding that perfect moment, making it meaningful so it becomes the fondest memory to kiss each other over on their first marriage anniversary. Neither would stand for anything less than the perfect, most magical proposal.

Yet, the day’s almost at it’s end as the clock on Noct’s phone is a few minutes away from reading _10:00 PM_ and neither of them have popped the question.

Noctis decides all he needs is a little extra push. A little rush of love to inspire him perhaps. Nothing gives him a better rush when they sneak around.

Off into the deepest, underground passages of the citadel they go. Noct holds Nyx’s hand tight as he leads him, stopping in corners of stone tunnels, glancing over his shoulder and kissing him fervently like they’re seconds away from being discovered.

Nyx has no idea what’s gotten into his little king, but he likes it. He’s trying not to laugh at they way they peek over each corner with caution before continuing forward (No one’s been down here in _years_ ). Every time Noct presses him to the wall and gives him that impish little grin, Nyx feels _alive_ ; his own agenda revitalized, every inch of his heart begging him to _spit it out you idiot_.

Noct’s laughter against his lips is sweet. Nyx’s possessive grip on his waist is enticing.

They’re giggling fools by the time they reach the private docks just outside the city. The royal vessel awaits them at the end, and in one mutual warp they’re tumbling onto the cushioned seats in a fit.

“I don’t think it’s wise for us to have access to your father’s boat like this,” Nyx says as Noctis crawls over him.

“Tempted to sail me away to Altissia?” Noct nips at his lower lip. “The beach at Galdin Quay?”

“I could sail you out to the middle of nowhere and you’d be happy.”

Noct makes an interested noise. “Pretty private for being out in the open. I like it.”

“You’re going to put me in an early grave, Noct.”

“In the words of a certain hero: _you love it_.”

Nyx chuckles into the next kiss, squeezing above the jut of his hips. “Sorry if I seemed distracted a couple times earlier. I had a good time tonight.”

“You sure everything’s alright?”

“Everything’s perfect.”

Maybe perfect enough for Noct to reach for the burlap bag nestled safely in his pocket. Nyx takes his hand before he can and plays with the ring on Noct’s pointer finger. His own taps against it, a warm pulse shared between them as they simultaneously illuminate in blue.

“Did you think I was proposing to you when I gave you this ring?”

The question sends a flutter through Noctis’ chest and all the way down to his stomach. That couldn’t be a coincidence, could it? No, that must be a sign. A sign that emboldens him and warms up his cheeks.

“For a second, yeah.” He hides his eyes beneath his bangs as he reminds himself not to back down. It’s now or never.

Nyx entwines their fingers, sitting up slowly and maneuvering Noctis into his lap. “Did that scare you?”

“No.”

“Would it scare you now?”

“N – what?” That question’s more than a sign or a coincidence. It’s downright _suspicious_. It has Noct trying to blink away his bafflement.

And then Nyx, at the point of no return, pulls something from his own pocket. A small bag like Noct’s, only black and velvet compared to his tan burlap. His almost chokes on his own breath. His eyes widen as it hits him like a bolt of thunder from Ramuh himself.

“ _Would it scare you now_?” Nyx clutches the bag in his palm like a lifeline. Every second Noct stares at him wide eyed and speechless is torture, but he holds his ground.

Meanwhile, Noct’s brain doesn’t need anything spelled out for him. All Nyx’s distracted moments of the night make sense now. His eyes are glued to the bag in Nyx’s hand, and before he knows it, he’s shuddering in laughter. He leans forward to rest his forehead against Nyx’s.

“ _You ass_.”

Nyx freezes up at that because, honestly, what else is he supposed to do? How could anyone hear a response like and not have their heart quickly plummet into the deepest pits of anxiety? Maybe he heard it wrong? Why is Noct laughing at him? What could possibly be funny about this? What on Eos –

“Wanna trade?”

Nyx doesn’t understand till he sees Noct retrieving something from his pocket as well. When the small bag is presented to him, he’s huffing in disbelief. “ _No way_.”

“Does it scare you?” Noct asks softly, switching his burlap proposal for Nyx’s velvet, other hand coming to cup a scruffy cheek.

“Never,” Nyx rasps, claiming the prince’s lips in keen deliberation. “Never in a million years, little king.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn, ya'll are good. I'm not surprised though lol


	20. uninhibited

Within the first hour of being officially engaged, Noctis can hardly keep his eyes off the new ring on his finger. He keeps slipping it on and off, fascinated by the moon glinting off the black steel’s mirror finish. He strokes a finger along the polished material and lingers at the edges embedded with purple sapphire.

Nyx, on the other hand, can’t keep his fingers out of his own hair rather than Noct’s for once. He rolls his new beads between his fingers. There’s two of them: black, an ancient Galahdian hieroglyph known to represent the unity of two hearts engraved in gold. A vow for the present and a vow for the future, woven delicately into his braids by Noctis to further bind their love in the ways of his homeland.

They lie side by side on the floor of the royal vessel in silence, untouched by the concept of time or a world outside of their own.

When the clock strikes midnight, Nyx spirals into subdued giggles. He’s either drunk or sleep deprived, possibly both, because Nyx _does not_ giggle (or so he claims). Noctis looks his way and struggles to refrain from falling into a similar outburst.

“What?”

“You’re not my boyfriend anymore,” he says with the dopiest grin. “You’re my fiancé.”

“I know.”

“Noct.”

“What?”

“You’re my fiancé.” He turns onto his side and inches forward, cracking Noctis’ composure further.

“I know, babe.”

This time he inches until he’s completely invaded Noct’s personal space, their noses brushing, the rumble of Nyx’s bubbling laughter driving him to the edge of a newfound euphoria.

“ _You’re my fiancé_.” Nyx whispers it this time, punctuating each word as if it were the secret the universe had been missing for far too long. They might have the ring and the beads, but it has yet to sink in for them both. Saying it out loud feels odd and invigorating at the same time.

Noctis finally breaks into his frenzy of unrestrained laughter when Nyx wraps him up in a giant hug. “I know!” he hides his face in the glaive’s chest. “I know, I know, _I know_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as you can tell, i have A Thing for letting these two laugh a lot


	21. voracious

“Where do you want to go for the honeymoon?”

Nyx blinks. He’d been so caught up recently in sitting down with the king, his friends and Noct’s friends to talk about all the wedding details. It’d be small and private, held in the citadel’s gardens for Prompto to snap some wonderful shots of. Ignis and Libertus would collaborate on the menu together to serve the perfect balance of Lucian and Galahdian cuisine at their small reception. Crowe and Gladio would be the certified taste testers and the prime candidates for keeping both Noct and Nyx’s nerves in check till the big day.

Luna would come down from Tenebrae, and Regis would see to it that news of the wedding wouldn’t reach the public until the two of them were off on their honeymoon. The honeymoon Nyx completely blanked on.

“You forgot about the honeymoon, didn’t you?” Noct asks from the desk in his old room, raising a brow and waving his pen between his fingers.

“Don’t hate me,” he pleads with a visible cringe as the door falls shut behind him.

“I think I need to reconsider this marriage.” Noctis looks down to his paper and pretends to write something important on it. “How can I have a husband that doesn’t remember the honeymoon?”

Nyx comes to pull Noct into a side hug and kiss the top of his head. “I’m sorry, baby.” He already knew the comment was a joke, but it makes him feel better to see Noct smile up at him. “Got too caught up in everything else. Do you already have an idea in mind?”

“Kind of. I really miss Caem, but I wasn’t sure if that’s too quiet or simple. I heard there’s a big carnival coming up in Altissia, but…” Indecision wrinkles the bridge of his nose. Nyx nudges him to keep him from thinking too hard.

“What do you want, Noct?” That’s all Nyx wants him to act on.

“I want something simple and quiet… but I really want to check out the carnival and see Altissia again.”

Nyx nods, finding appeal in both options as well. Personally, he wants to give Noctis everything he could ever dream of. He doesn’t have anything particular in his own mind anyway. All he wants is to be with him. He wants to relish their marriage from sunrise to sunset, and mark new beginning of their love in every secret spot that makes Noct tremble and cling to him.

No matter where they end up, Nyx’s sure they’ll find a way to sate the sudden desire flourishing beneath his skin.

Then, it hits him.

“Why not both?” He smirks when Noct looks up at him again. “We’ll go to Caem first for a day or two. You can fish and we can have a picnic by the lighthouse.” He puts his hands on his shoulders and starts massaging them. “We can head up to the cottage later and I can do _terrible_ , terrible things to you for as long as you want me to.” He kisses his cheek with a keen hum. Noct’s already biting his lip and clutching the arm of his chair to ground himself. Nyx nips his ear to tease him more. “Not like anyone will be around to file a noise complaint, right?”

Noctis clears his throat and shifts in his seat. Nyx can feel the warmth on his cheek when he kisses it again. “And, um… Altissia?”

“We’ll head there next. Check out the carnival, the food and the sights for a few days. I’ll win you an obnoxiously large stuffed animal. We’ll book a honeymoon suite,” he lets his hands slide from his shoulders, down his sides and beneath Noct’s shirt, “and we’ll go _nice_ and _slow_ because, baby, we’ll have all the time in the world. How does that sound?”

“That sounds perfect… and like you’re trying to kill me.”

Nyx chuckles into his neck as he drags his nails bluntly across his abdomen. “Wouldn’t dream of it, babe.”

Noct claws at one of Nyx’s arms, greed and desire slowly beginning to overpower his patience.

“Gods, I can’t wait to marry you.”


	22. whisked away

“Absolutely not.”

Nyx’s sits in a plush chair, one leg crossed, an elbow on the arm rest with his chin propped up in his hand, eyes flying back and forth between the two men in front of him. Ignis holds his ground with the tailor, arms crossed in refusal, jaw tight in determination as he looks over the sketches presented to him.

This is a familiar scene to Nyx, going back to one of his first times attending the citadel’s After New Year’s party as Noct’s guest rather than a glaive. The two spent an hour debating color and what kind of tie he should wear. It was the longest hour of Nyx’s life. An hour he thought he could avoid experiencing again.

Alas, he had to go and marry his beloved Prince, didn’t he?

In truth, Nyx would sit through as many hours of suit debate as need be for something this important. Ignis had an adamancy for perfection while still appealing to Nyx’s tastes and, well, blowing Noctis away the moment they’d see each other on the big day. Judging by Noct’s enthusiasm with Nyx’s last suit… he has no doubt the advisor will accomplish it.

“It doesn’t have to be long,” the tailor suggests, turning the pencil in his hand around to erase details on the paper.

“It doesn’t have to be at all,” Ignis insists sharply. “Capes are associated with royal raiments. This is _not_ a royal raiment. Sir Ulric will have a sash representative of his home alongside his military insignia.”

“Don’t forget the cords,” Nyx adds as he slouches in his chair. He pulls his phone out so he can text his woes to Noctis.

“Ah, yes! He’ll be wearing traditional Galahdian cords opposite the sash, and I refuse to allow a cape to detract from any of those details.” A knock raps at the dressing room door to interrupt the tailor’s argument. Nyx makes no move to see who enters, not until Ignis sighs with a defeated “Highness…”

Nyx’s head whips over his shoulder, face lighting up when he sees his fiancé entering the room, hands raised to protect himself fromm Ignis’ inevitable reprimand.

“I’m not here to peek, I swear!” He gestures to Nyx. “Look, he’s not even dressed up! It’s fine.”

“Is there something you need, Noct?” Ignis asks, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“I need to talk to my fiancé,” he rubs the back of his neck with a sheepish smile. “Privately. It’s important.”

Nyx looks back at Ignis and pouts, pleading for five minutes away from this nonsense.

“Very well. Seeing as we have yet to establish the musts and musnts of this ensemble....” Ignis turns to the tailor with a subtle glare, causing the man to arch and eyebrow and cross his arms.

Nyx snorts and practically springs out of his chair. He lets Noct take his hand and lead him away from the brewing showdown. Into the corridors of the citadel they go, towards the opposite end and into a small alcove where they’re veiled by an ornate pillar and a giant plant. Noct presses Nyx against the wall and smiles at him.

“Iggy and the tailor at it again, huh?”

“Oh yeah. I’m glad Ignis is dedicated to making me look good, but gods this is worse than the last time.”

“My poor hero.” Noct does to peck a kiss against his lips.

“What’d you want to talk to me about?”

“Hm?”

“You said you had something important to talk to me about?”

“Oh.” Noct purses his lips before they curve into a coy grin. He taps Nyx’s chest. “Nothing. I lied.”

“What?”

“You were taking too long! All I could think about was other people’s _hands_ all over _my_ fiancé.” Noct slides his hands down Nyx’s chest and around his waist. “Didn’t feel right. Had to fix it, so I came to whisk you away.”

Nyx laughs and grips Noctis’ hips to tug them against his. “Ah, my jealous little king. Can’t say I’m not glad you did.”

“How long do you think those two can keep arguing in there?”

“I’d say we have a good… ten, fifteen minutes?”

With that, Noctis grin turns into a smirk, and he wastes no time to cup Nyx’s face and kiss him deeply.


	23. wild card

“Turned into a real wild card for your bachelor party, didn’t you, Noct?”

“Gladio, the door’s right there.” Noctis doesn’t tear his attention away from the tv, but he hears Gladio chuckle to himself and can feel a smug grin burning a hole in the back of his head.

Bachelor parties are _weird_. At least the expectations of what one is supposed entail are. One might expect the Prince of Lucis and his friends to spend a night out on the town, visiting dance and strip clubs, drinking and celebrating Noct’s last night as a “free man”.

One certainly might not expect the Prince of Lucis and his friends to spend a cozy night in his apartment, devouring ridiculous amounts of take-out with a few beers and several games (board and video).

Here Noct is sprawled on his couch, chewing his lower lip in concentration as he methodically mashes the buttons on his game controller to victory. Prompto sits on the floor in front of him, screeching his frustrations as his noble character fights on it’s last leg to defend itself. Gladio settles down to the couch with a new beer in his hand. Meanwhile, Ignis is still roaming about the kitchen despite the fact Noct told him _no cooking tonight_.

They’re all supposed to kick back tonight, but he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t interested in whatever Iggy’s about to pull from the oven. Something sugary and sweet, baked with all the love in the world.

This here is good enough for Noct. He doesn’t need one last hurrah at being single. He just needs the company of his friends and their undying support as the big day approaches faster and faster.

“Nah.” Gladio claps a hand on Noct’s leg to jostle him playfully. “I think I’d be more surprised if you wanted to hit up a club.”

“I’d become the designated driver, no doubt,” Ignis pipes from the kitchen.

Prompto snickers, eyes glued to the screen. “Hard to imagine Noct surrounded by a bunch of dancing half-naked men.”

“Please stop _trying_ to imagine it.”

“No prob, I’m already imagining _destroying you_ instead! Ha, take that!”

Noct takes absolutely none of it, because he counters Prompto’s tactics easily and dooms him to his end in five seconds.

“No, no, no, nooo! C’mon, you’ve gotta be kidding me!”

“I’m the one that got you into this game, remember? Can’t beat the master.”

Upon Prompto’s defeated sigh, Ignis emerges from the kitchen, a tray of goodies in hand to set down between the half empty cartons of noodles. “How about a treat a celebrate your victory?”

That stops whatever demand Prompto has for a rematch short, Gladio leaning towards the table with an interested noise. Noctis sits up properly, stunned to see his favorite pastry from Tenebrae sitting in golden, flaky rows before him.

“Specs…” Noct laughs. “You didn’t have to.”

“I don’t see why not. A special treat for a special occasion.”

“The big leap into marriage,” Gladio clarifies, nudging Noct with his foot. “Never thought Prince Charmless could pull it off.”

“Believe me,” Noctis says, squinting at Gladio with a smile and he nudges him back. “Neither did I.”

It feels like the real wild card, if anything. Out of the four of them, Noctis never imagined in a million years he’d be the first to make his way to the altar. Then again, he never imagined he’d end up with someone as special as Nyx either.

“Not much longer now before the big day,” Prompto says, turning around to fully face him. “You ready, buddy?”

It’s hard _not_ to feel good when he’s surrounded by his friends like this. His worries struggle to fend from the pride he catches in each of their eyes as he glances between them. Almost like they never expected him to marry first as well, but they couldn’t be more pleased to be wrong about that. Nor could they be more determined to do their part and so much more to make the approaching date the most memorable day of his life.

“I’m nervous,” Noct answers, reaching for one of the sugared pastries “but I’m ready.”

The smiles around him as he takes a bite into his heavenly desert tells him he’s been luckier in love than he’s realized sometimes – and not just with Nyx.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the first time I've written the chocobros in the same room for more than a page can you believe.  
> *whispers* lets pretend Specs already found out about the ulwaat berries and found some way to acquire them because he's Specs~


	24. yes!

Nyx didn’t ask for any of this. He didn’t want to trouble his friends when some were already taking a huge part in his wedding. What was the point of celebrating when he celebrated his pending marriage every day with Noctis? Whether it be in a kiss, a hug, or simply referring to him as his fiancé. He didn’t need anything more than that.

His friends thought otherwise and wouldn’t take no for an answer. Apparently, Nyx underestimated how happy they really were for him.

They set the gathering up on the rooftop of Nyx’s apartment, a playlist of his favorite Galahdian artists playing loud enough for their enjoyment but low enough not to disturb anyone else. There was a fold-up table set up for beer pong, another set up with the food; various plates of skewers, bowls of chips and red and green salsas, and the biggest batch of Libertus’ famous stir fry at the center of it all.

Nyx wouldn’t call it a bachelor party.

“Yes!” Crowe shoots up from her chair, raising both her hands in victory while Pelna sulks in his defeat.

Nyx laughs to himself. Bachelor parties don’t normally have arm wrestling he thinks. Nor a night so relaxed like this. It’s been too long since he and his friends took the time to gather around to just _have a good time_.

There was a point where happiness felt like a myth. Nyx knows he isn’t the only one. With all the battles they’ve faced, the losses they’ve endured, and the routine consistency of war, it’s hard to have hope for almost anything. They had their ways of pushing through those moments. They had each other. They had nights like these in solidarity.

Then Nyx had Noctis. Noctis became his hope for a happy ending, and he’s a little over halfway there now. He can feel it. He knows his friends can too, even when they slap his back and say things like “Can’t believe the Prince wants to marry your ugly mug.”

Nyx can’t believe it either, but he’s not going to risk jinxing himself by questioning itt. He’s just going to sit back and enjoy this, soak in the sounds of laughter, clinking beer bottles and crunching chips.

“To our hero,” Libertus speaks up later in the night, raising a newly opened beer and gathering the attention of the others, “the asshole who’s saved every one of us at least once. It’s about time life rewards you after all the shit it’s put you through.”

Nyx smiles into his lap and rubs the back of his neck. It’s not like anyone here wouldn’t be able to share or understand the sentiment of the words, but it’s still somewhat flustering to him. Touching, too, in a way he’s never felt before.

“Congrats, asshole,” Crowe adds, raising her own beer bottle into the air with a small smile. He sees Pelna, Luck and the others following her lead, repeating her words in near unison.

“Thanks, guys.”


	25. zeal

“Can’t sleep either, huh?”

Nyx looks to the prince snuggled against his side where sapphire eyes peer at him through the shadow of his bangs. Of all the times he’s woken up tonight – which is a lot – this is the first time Noctis is awake with him. Nyx’s felt him shifting several times throughout the night, though, anxious in sleep as he is in full consciousness. It emanates between them and infects the very air they breathe, filling their lungs, speeding their hearts and trapping them on their own private little cloud.

Nyx listens to the crickets singing among the faint echo of the city’s night life, wraps an arm across Noct’s shoulders and hugs him closer. “We’re getting married today.”

The sun might not be up yet, but that fact still stands. They’re getting married today. Married. Nyx feels light thinking about it in his head but saying it out loud is a whole other deal. He’s loved using every opportunity he could to refer to Noctis as his fiancé. Now he’s so much closer to being able to call him his husband.

“Crazy,” Noctis whispers like he’s been hearing Nyx’s thoughts this whole time. He puts his own arm around the glaive’s waist and squeezes him, tucking his head beneath his chin. “Married.”

“Married.”

“I love you.”

Nyx responds with a kiss to the crown of Noct’s head. “Rest, little king.”

“I will if you will.”

It’s a flawed compromise, because they wake up at least three more times after that, _wedding_ and _marriage_ being the first words popping into their brains the second they grasp consciousness. They toss and turn out of each other’s arms, only to find their way back into them. The first two times they talk for five, maybe ten minutes before one of them drifts off again. The third they lie in a silent embrace, mutually staring at random points in the room.

They could go for their usual routine – a late night walk, a few rooftop visits or a lazy slow dance to an absolutely silent room.

They know it’d be futile, because this is so much more than restlessness. This is scratching the surface of the excitement that’s built up in them since the moment they proposed to each other. No walk or dance can conceal such a thing. So, they wait until their bodies finally decide enough is enough.

The next time Nyx wakes up, the sun is out. Noctis clings to him with his face tucked into his neck. “Babe?” he says softly as he nudges him, smiling as soon as he hears that grumpy whine. He blinks away the remaining fog of slumber in his vision. “Babe, the sun’s up.”

Noctis says nothing from about a minute and Nyx tries not to laugh in case he’s fallen back asleep. He’ll give it another minute.

It’s half that before Noct’s shooting upright, eyes wide and alert, hair adorably splaying in all kinds of funny directions. He whips his head toward Nyx with a sideways stare, waiting for him to confirm that it wasn’t all a dream. That this is real, this happening, today’s the day and he’s _not crazy_.

“We’re getting married,” he says cautiously.

Nyx tucks his hands behind his head and grins. “We’re getting married.”

Like it was the magic word, both their phones begin going off; Nyx’s phone with a barrage of texts from Crowe and Libertus, Noct’s with an incoming call from Ignis. No doubt to inform them of the plan, tell Nyx they’re on their way over and Noct where to meet Gladio.

Oh gods, this is really it isn’t it? _They’re getting married_. Noct chooses to pounce back on Nyx and gift him a zealous kiss before either of them answers their friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm winging the wedding from here on out now that I'm out of prompts lol.


	26. jitters

His father and Prompto are down in the gardens not just to make sure all the details are in order, but to get shots of the decorations. Gladio’s double checking security with Clarus and Cor to ensure no unwanted spectators would get a peek before any official photos were approved for release. Ignis is on his _third_ cup of ebony and counting as he gets the food and cake for the reception together. Crowe and Libertus are undoubtedly taking care of Nyx and helping him conquer the pre-wedding jitters.

And Noctis is in his old bedroom, standing in front of the bathroom mirror, struggling with the buttons on his white dress shirt. Gladio said he’d be back soon. Really, Noct’s only been alone for five minutes or so now, but his pulse is already racing. He could use some of Gladio’s teasing snark right about now, or a hug from his dad, or…

 _Wait_.

Noctis looks to the plain black band on his pointer finger. It’s on the same hand on his engagement ring, and it’s the most jewelry he’s ever cared to wear. He’d wear them for the rest of time, too, to encourage him when need be. For moments like the current, where he’s unsure how much longer he can maintain his steady breathing. One deep breath and Noctis gives his ring a squeeze. His fingers immediately go to his engagement band after, twisting it around anxiously as he waits.

He doesn’t need to twist more than one. The response of blue light and warmth comes so quick as if Nyx had been seconds away from doing the same. _We’re almost there, baby_ , he can imagine him saying. Noct smiles down at the ring as the light dissipates and the warmth ebbs away. A knock comes to his door, and he expects Gladio to enter in right after.

“Open,” he calls to the door when the person on the other side waits for permission.

“Forgive me, but I sensed the royal groom could use some company.”

Noctis jumps out of skin at the softest, kindest voice he’s ever heard. He turns around and steps outside the bathroom, beaming the second he sees her coming to a stop at the foot of his bed.

Luna’s graceful presence is as much of a tranquil force as Gladio’s snark and his dad’s hugs are. It’s been that way since they were kids. Where Noct was shy and withdrawn as a child after his accident, Luna was always there with a smile and wise words that made him think _Huh… maybe this isn’t as scary as I think it is. Maybe everything’s okay._

Those familiar thoughts are already resurfacing in his brain as he crosses the room to hug her like it’s the first time he’s seen her this week. It’s not, but the hug’s meant to be, nonetheless. Luna embraces him like a warm summer’s day, the faintest scent of sylleblossoms lingering on her.

“Didn’t realize being the Oracle helped with that kind of thing.”

Luna hums thoughtfully as she parts from him, hands smoothing the fabric of his shirt along his shoulders. “I’d call it a friend thing rather than an Oracle thing. You’ve always had a tendency for worry.”

“Am I that obvious?”

“Right now? Yes, but understandably so.” Luna gestures for him to step closer, and Noct doesn’t question or argue when she goes for the undone buttons of his shirt. She’s much steadier and delicate than him anyway. “You needn’t worry, though. I’ve said every prayer and cast all my blessings for this day. Focus on yourself and focus on Nyx. Nothing more.”

Noctis looks down to his shirt as she begins adjusting his collar. A sheepish smile cracks at the corner of his lips. “I’m glad you’re here.”

She lifts a hand to his cheek and strokes it with her thumb. “I wouldn’t miss this for the world, Noctis. It seems like it was only yesterday you confided in me about your… how did you put it? Your tall, dark, and handsome knight?”

“Is that how I described him? Noct laughs.

“It certainly isn’t far from the truth.” She looks to the navy jacket of his suit spread neatly over his bed. She gathers it carefully and slips behind him to help him into it.

“You were the first person I told,” he says as he slides his arms into the sleeves, “and the only one that knew about us for the first few months…”

Spilling it onto the pages of their notebook was so much easier than saying it out loud. It still felt like his and Nyx’s precious little secret that way. He couldn’t stutter on paper, either, and could take his time gushing his heart out to one of his oldest friends. When it came to his emotions, Luna was a paragon of safety and trust. Another thing that’s remained since the days of their childhood.

To have that safety and trust here now, on one of the most important days of his life, means more to Noctis than he can scrounge the proper words for.

“Did you ever expect I’d actually get married to the guy?”

“The more you wrote to me about him, yes. Though I didn’t expect it to be this year. It isn’t much longer now, is it?”

“A little less than an hour.” Noctis heart dips at that realization. He sucks in a shaky breath and wipes his sweating palms on his pants, shifting anxiously.

“Breathe slowly.” Luna takes his hand into hers, cupping and squeezing it with all the reassurance in the world. “Everything will be alright, Noctis. In less than an hour, everything will be _perfect_.”

With a smile as bright and confident as that, eyes blue and calm like the early morning waves of an ocean, how could Noctis not believe her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really wanted to write Luna okay.  
> January might be over, but this snippet fic isn't! I'm determined to get the rest of this done by no later than Monday(?). Wish me luck, friends ^^;


	27. i do

It’s all led up to this moment.

He wouldn’t have predicted it the day they met. Their first date. Their first kiss. The first time they held hands and the first night they shared a bed. The day they decided that maybe they were actually boyfriends. Most of those moments Nyx’s heart was a complete mess in the best possible way – a mess he had no intentions of cleaning up. Most of those moments, Nyx was nervous.

Nyx doesn’t _get_ nervous. Not outwardly where anyone can discern it. He’s good at keeping it all in. Playing it cool, faking it till he’s making it. All he needed to do was put on a flirtatious smile, crack a pun or a romantically cheesy line that would get Noctis laughing. No one would ever have to know otherwise.

Today he’s sure everyone knew otherwise. He felt it the several times Crowe squeezed his shoulders while he fumbled with the buttons of his suit. The times Libertus slapped his back and told him “Don’t sweat it, hero,” as he stared at himself in the mirror. In the way Regis nodded at him slowly when he first traveled across the grassy aisle.

There’s no getting around it. He’s getting married to the love of his life. His head is spinning, and his hands are shaking. He’s _nervous_ and _excited_ at the same time. A storm brews in chest and trickles into his gut, overtaking him with nausea, threatening to make a castaway of him.

As soon as he sees Noctis, everything changes. It all becomes real.

Beneath the shade and purple, drooping blossoms of the garden’s largest tree stands the prince and his glaive, hands intertwined to steady each other’s trembling. They try to keep a straight face when the priestess begins the traditional wedding spiel. One “We’re gathered here today,” and Noctis is already smiling. Nyx straightens his spine to keep himself from shifting anxiously from foot to foot. He looks at his prince and winks at him for no other reason than to make him bite his lip to contain a laugh.

Gods, he’s beautiful and minutes away from being Nyx’s husband.

When Noctis begins reciting his vows, Nyx sees the courage blooming in the dazzling sapphire of his eyes. As if this whole time, the voice of the priestess wasn’t enough to convince him of the authenticity of it all. As if the words coming from the bottom of his heart were the key to it all instead. Anyone could tell them they were getting married, the gods themselves could marry them, but they’d still question it.

Hearing each other’s voices is different, like a light to their pending path of eternal devotion. Nyx feels it when it’s his turn to say his vows. Nyx, who’s mastered the art of self-composure, stumbles over his words for a change. He clears his throat the tighter it grows with each word, huffs and laughs nervously.

Noctis laughs with him and squeezes his hands to ground him.

Then, with a black and gold ring, Noctis further empowers their vows as Lucian tradition dictates.

As Galahdian tradition dictates, Nyx binds their vows with obsidian beads embellished in the violet emblems of his homeland. A deft weaving of marital braids Nyx long studied and practiced since they proposed to each other.

He tucks the braid behind Noct’s ear, prompting the priestess to delve into the final question. For better or worse, in sickness and in health –

“I do,” Noct says with certainty, smiling up at him.

“Nyx?”

“Hell yeah I do.”

It gets a chuckle out of everyone, but the only one Nyx can hear is Noct’s. With delighted grins they inch closer to each other, eager to hear the final declaration.

“You may now kiss your groom.”

They meet each other’s lips as tender and true as the promises they exchanged minutes ago. Noct touches his fingers to Nyx’s cheek in a subtle request, and without missing a beat, Nyx deepens their kiss. They’re eternal partners now. In life and in love. Between the tears, the smiles and the congratulatory clapping of their loved ones, Noct laughs as quietly as possible against his lips.

“You’re my husband,” he whispers.

“And you’re mine, little king.” Nyx bumps his forehead against Noct’s, stealing one final kiss.

About damn time, isn’t it?


	28. dance

“That’s too big, Nyx.”

“Trust me, you’ve had bigger.”

It takes a second for Noct to catch it. That stupid smug smirk on Nyx’s face confirms it in no time, has him gaping and swatting his husband’s arm because _there’s people around damnit_. No one seems to have heard it, but Prompto definitely gets the shot of Noct hitting him. Nyx laughs and cups his hand beneath the ridiculously large piece of chocolate cake on his fork, holding it up to Noct’s parted lips. He presses them together out of spite, lifts his own appropriately sized slice of cake to Nyx.

Noct ends up getting frosting on his nose, a chunk of cake falling pitifully onto the table because he can’t fit all of it in his mouth. Everyone laughs while Nyx taps his nose to clean the frosting and taste it for himself. Prompto gets a picture of that too.

The toasts are more than Noctis expects. Libertus to Nyx on behalf of himself and the rest of Nyx’s friends. Gladio to Noct on behalf of himself, Prompto and Ignis. Regis, to them both, raw and soulful in a way few have ever seen their king before.

“I could not be more happy or proud, my sons, to be here to witness this day,” he says towards the end of it. Noctis smiles a little wider when he feels Nyx squeezing his hands, no doubt in reference to fact his father just said _my sons_. He looks to his glaive and squeezes his hand back to convey to him that he isn’t hearing things. “You are each other’s strength when one has faltered, and each other’s courage when one is lost. May the rest of your days as one be filled with love and with comfort as you both have so rightfully earned.”

Noct doesn’t mean to sniffle when he stares into his lap. Nyx hugs him to his side, comforting him just as Regis wished for them while he blinks back the sting of tears. With a moved smile, Noctis stands from his seat and all but rushes to his father for a hug. A kiss is placed at the top of his head, and he’s tempted to bury his face into the man’s suit to shed a tear or two. The new warmth next to him puts a pause to that, however. He turns his head to see Nyx joining in on the hug, and his father welcoming him into it immediately.

Prompto’s the only one that sees the scene getting even _Cor_ to shed a single, brief tear.

But all jovial tears disappear when it’s time to dance, the enthusiasm spilling into the nonsensical movement of their feet. Noctis hardly needs any coaxing out of his shell for it. He’s too buzzed on his own joy, and the ever-growing warmth in his heart. He laughs and he stumbles, spins and dips into Nyx’s arms to a list of upbeat Lucian and Galahdian music.

Regis and Clarus make for the perfect dance pair, showing off moves that were “all the rage” back in their day – to which Noctis and Gladio share a skeptical look but are amused, nonetheless.

And after the food and cake miracles Ignis and Libertus managed to create together, it’s only right for a glaive to approach the royal advisor with a casual “What do ya say, partner? Care for a dance?”

“Very well. Show me how it’s done back in Galahd.”

Noctis nudges Nyx when he notices the two beginning to dance, and they both snicker about it together.

“Get it, Master Chefs!” Nyx shouts.

Meanwhile, Luna and Prompto dance their way into Iris and Pelna, switching off in strictly male and female pair from there. Crowe and Gladio get competitive and try showing each other up. That is, until they decide to team together to egg Cor on into _at least_ a somewhat enthusiastic shimmy.

With enough persistence, they succeed. Not that Cor will every acknowledge it again, probably. Still, the newlywed husbands snicker about that too.

By the end of the night, when they’ve danced with everyone at least once, Noctis is drooping into Nyx’s chest, head on his shoulder. There’s beauty all around him. From the glitter of the night sky, the shower of the moonlight upon them, their locked hands and the one on his waist. The essence of it all makes Noct feel like he’s on top of the world, and there’s not a thing in this world that can take it from him. From _them_.

“Only one more dance,” Nyx mutters softly into his ear. “One more dance.” Noct catches the Galahdian lyrics Nyx speaks over, realizing he’s translating them as they go. “Babe just one more step,” he continues as the beat begins to pick up.

Then, Noct’s lifting his head as both hands land on his hips and lead him into a livelier sway. He smiles and links his arms around the back of Nyx’s neck, giving him as many more steps as he pleases.

“Love you,” he says when they slow back down, parting just enough to cup Nyx’s face and pet his scruff.

“Happy, little king?”

“Ecstatic. You, hero?”

“Didn’t know I could be this happy.”

“One more dance?”

“One more dance.”


	29. honeymoon, part 1

“Wait, wait, _wait_.” Nyx bars Noctis from stepping off the royal vessel and onto the dock of Cape Caem’s harbor, eyes narrowing down at him like he was seconds away from committing a grave sin.

“What?” Noctis refrains from snorting at him for the sake of his grim stare.

Nyx steps back, spreads his arms out and gestures for Noctis to come to him. “Hop up.”

“ _What_?” He laughs.

“Hop up, I’m carrying you all the way to the cottage.”

“Why?”

“That’s tradition, isn’t it? Carrying your newlywed partner over the threshold?”

“Not sure. I’ve never heard of it before.”

“It’s a tradition somewhere, I know it is. Come on, hop up.”

Well, if his husband’s so keen on carrying him the whole way, who is Noct to argue? And who is he to pretend he doesn’t love when Nyx carries him? He smiles and wraps his arms around Nyx’s neck. In one swift move, Nyx sweeps him off his feet and into his arms. Finally, they go from the boat to the docks.

“You going to carry me even through the elevator?” Noctis asks, teasing even though he loves it.

“Through the elevator and all the way to the bed, baby.”

“Nyx, we _just got here_.”

They had decided not to head out for Caem until the morning. After the reception, they wandered back to Nyx’s apartment instead, spending the rest of their night trading amorous kisses and touches. Reinvigorated with a new spark of passion neither of them knew they had in them.

“ _I know_ ,” Nyx steps out of the lighthouse and down crumbled stone steps with caution. Lest he fall and drop his beloved prince. “I was just going to cuddle for a little bit, that’s all.”

“Liar.”

Nyx gasps in mock offense. “You would call your own husband a liar?”

“I’d call my husband a lot of things.”

“Oh really, brat?”

“Really. I’d mostly be happy to call him my husband, though.”

Nyx laughs to himself and places a kiss to Noctis’ cheek. “Same here, little king.”

He takes it upon himself then to spin into a circle once, twice, and then a third time as they head to the cottage. Noctis can hardly take a moment to appreciate Caem’s serene beauty, too wrapped up in clinging to Nyx tighter and giggling. Before he knows it, Nyx practically kicks the door open, carrying his husband over the threshold as he desires. He spins one last time before they reach the master bedroom.

Noct’s dropped onto the bed, ready to catch his breath from all the laughing, but there’s fingers going to tickle his sides when Nyx crawls over him. It stops as soon as it starts with one desperate plea for mercy. He doesn’t even need to pout for Nyx to start making amends for the attack with strategic, delicate little kisses. Ones that have him considering indulging Nyx’s ulterior motives in no time.

This _is_ their honeymoon, after all. Caem was all about the privacy and having so much open space to themselves. Here, they were uninhibited. They could be as silly and as daring as they pleased without fear of anyone intruding on their special little world.

In a few days they’ll be in Altissia. Even without the secluded privacy they treasure now, every kiss will be just as sweet, every touch will be just magnetizing, and every second of the way they’ll be husbands.

Their lives couldn’t be more perfect right now. That fact keeps them both a little warmer when they finally get on to the innocent cuddling Nyx mentioned earlier.


	30. honeymoon, part 2

Noct didn’t realize how much he missed Altissia until he stepped off the royal vessel and onto the port station with Nyx. The grandeur of the city captured his heart instantly once they moved through immigration. The gleam of the sun casting over the open markets, the baroque buildings and the restful waters around him revive his sense of adventure all over again.

The beautiful thing about Caem was how laid-back it all was. Lazy mornings, picnics overlooking the ocean by the the lighthouse, Noctis fitting perfectly against Nyx’s chest as he sat on the docks and fished.

They took their time to explore their newfound passion when it came to being married. It had _finally_ sunk in for Noctis. Now, he’s ready to be anything but laid-back.

The Moogle Chocobo Carnival couldn’t have arrived at a better time.

It’s wondrous walking hand in hand with Nyx to Leville when they first arrive. He gets the chance to witness the ongoing set up – teams hanging up strings of yellow and red flags and decorative banners. Confetti blowers being loaded off from the docks and placed into strategic corners. Chocobos being corralled into wooden pens. Shops and games stalls and prize counters meticulously organizing their displays.

The last time they were here, it felt like they’d walked through every inch the beautiful city had to offer them that one restless night. Now Altissia feels like a whole new city just waiting for him and Nyx to dive into.

“You look excited,” Nyx chuckles, snapping Noctis out of his awe.

“I’ve wanted to see this carnival since I was a kid,” he says with a grin rather than a blush, well aware by now that Nyx has never been one to judge his “geek outs”, someone called it. Probably Gladio. “Kinda gave up hope on seeing it after Tenebrae.”

“Better late than never. Everything should be set up by tonight. Want to check it out then instead of waiting till tomorrow?”

Noctis may as well have looked like a child in a whimsical candy factory at the proposal. “After a nap?”

“Of course after a nap. I’m beat.”

The sun’s already setting when they wake up from said nap, and the city looks even more magical as lights decorating archways, rooftops, and street lamps come to life

Noctis doesn’t even know where to start.

“Just follow your heart, little king,” Nyx suggests.

Noct’s heart tells him he wants one of those springy yellow hats for himself and a pair of purple moogle wings for Nyx. Nyx, being the most indulgent husband he could ever ask for, sports the wings with pride, flinching and laughing every time Noct’s moogle antenna accidentally whacks him in the face.

They start by visiting the chocobos first and, unbeknownst to Noct, Nyx manages to get plenty sneaky shots of the genial birds happily nuzzling his prince’s face. The pictures are sweeter than the sugary little slice of cake they share in the café afterwards, but not quite as comparable to when Nyx ushers Noct off to a secluded little alleyway to kiss the frosting from his lips.

The sugar rush motivates them to move on to the games and begin compiling their choco-mog medallions together.

“What are you planning to spend these on?” Nyx asks as he watches Noctis count their medallions to give to the woman at the prize counter.

“You’ll see.” Of course, Noctis loves the puzzled look on Nyx’s face when he asks for one of the plush coeurls sitting in the corner. “For you,” he smiles, loving it even more when the glaive blinks as the animal’s presented to him. “It reminds me of you.”

Nyx tentatively takes the animal in his hand and turns it over, stroking the cotton whiskers between two fingers. He chuckles as he stares at it fondly. “Is it because I’m _electrifying_?”

“Sure, let’s go with that one.”

“Thanks, babe. _But_ …”

Nyx fishes more medallions from his pocket.

Noct beams when a plush Carbuncle is offered to him.

“This one reminds me of you.”

Noctis waits till they’re a little further from the prize counter to hug the plush fox to his chest and tip-toe to Nyx for a kiss.

They end up on the small dock northwest of the port, furthest away from the city and the perfect front row seat for the fireworks show. No matter the mutterings they may have heard about the gondolas and how perfect they were for this – this suits their tastes much better. It’s quieter. Feels private despite being out in the open.

Noctis slumps against Nyx, having removed his springing hat to avoid hitting him again (and rightfully so, Nyx keeps his wings on). Both their jeans are rolled up, shoes neatly put off to the side so they can kick their feet leisurely in the water. Noct holds his Carbuncle plush close while Nyx’s coeurl sits in his lap. Five minutes of silence is all it takes for Noct to begin dozing against his husband.

“Noct?” Nyx’s hand finds his to give his fingers a little squeeze. “You’re going to miss the fireworks at this rate,” he laughs. “You sure you don’t want to go back to the hotel?”

Noctis peeks his eyes open enough to shake his head against Nyx’s shoulder. “You said follow my heart,” he murmurs. “Heart says stay here.”

 _Stay here and don’t let me go_.

“Can’t say no to that now, can I?”

“Nope.”

And so, Nyx sets his arm across Noct’s shoulders, bringing him closer so he can tuck his head beneath his chin.

There was a point in Noctis’ life where the future scared him. With the weight of being a prince, the looming future of one day becoming king, the future always became a point of anxiety with him. It was the same way when he and Nyx first started seeing each other. He feared driving him away one day, intimidating him with the complexity of his own title, his deepest, darkest secrets and the daemons that haunted his brain at night sometimes.

There was a point where he just _waited_ for Nyx to reject him.

Nyx never did. Nyx shaped his perception of the future, gave him hope for it and helped him push every one of those fears off to places they couldn’t reach him.

Now he’d gone off and married him. Noctis would love to tell that to the same anxious prince that took _ages_ to gather the courage to ask Nyx out on a date.

He’d love to tell him that everything would be okay. That Nyx will be one of the best damn thing that’ll happen to him. That in this moment right now, smiling and melting into his embrace as neon fireworks paint the night sky, Noctis couldn’t be more hopeful for what the future has in store.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we have it, friends! I might’ve skipped a prompt early on in this challenge, but I’m deciding to leave it be and let this snippet fic rest at 30 chapters. Never in my life have I written at least 250 words nearly every day for an entire month. This was a hell of a challenge, but I'm so glad I decided to try it out :) All my thanks and love for the kudos and the comments <3
> 
> Now - onto other Nyxnoct projects~


End file.
